


Chronicles of a Bounty Hunter

by ThornShay



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornShay/pseuds/ThornShay
Summary: Parts of a incomplete story following the adventures of a young bounty hunter in a timeline closer to the Legends continuity.





	Chronicles of a Bounty Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a incomplete work and mainly fragments. I recently have found myself struggling to add more and for now am simply put up what I have so far. When I have more to add I will post version 2 and so on.  
> Also, this is not the new cannon which has been created by Disney as I find Legends to be more superior...and enjoy the joke that the sequels are just "expensive fanfiction."  
> I do not own anything in Star Wars, as it is unfortunately owned by Disney. Boba Fett and Luke Skywalker are Disney owned. The vast majority of the characters featured are mainly characters thought of by me and named from properties outside of Star Wars, as are some groups.

Chronicles of a Bounty Hunter (or Bounty Hunter Apocrypha)  
Anonymous Schmuck  
Spiteful Hack Association  
#HumanityFirst

Characters  
Lobo/ Aliix Spir—A Mandalorian human male, bounty hunter journeyman, and son of an imperial deserter. Orphan. Adopted Furyan. Uses a DC-17m Repeating Blaster Rifle and duel wields two WESTAR-34 blaster pistols, both left behind by his grandfather along with his armor. Pilots the Morrigan.  
Physical appearance: a cross between a dark haired Chris Wood and a young Bruce Campbell in the first Evil Dead--handsome, but not too handsome.  
Attire: wears grey super commando mandalorian armor with blue warpaint around the vizor and on the pauldrons--looks like a grey Jango Fett.  
Cass Vizla—A Mandalorian female human soldier of fortune who is part of a militia(or posse or gang) called The Regulators. Uses a MR-22, a short-barreled blaster rifle with a combat knife beneath the barrel. One of the few surviving members of Clan Vizla.  
Physical appearance: resembles Shae Vizla but with magenta eyes.  
Attire: wears mandalorian armor similar to what was worn by Din Djarin in the first episode of The Mandalorian.  
Landon Sisko—A human male veteran mercenary operating from Nassau. One of many mercenaries, trained by former clone troopers. Wears armor left from the Clone Wars. Uses a WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle as his main weapon and a DC-18 hand blaster as his side weapon.  
Hal Drayen—A human male Corellian smuggler who shares a history with Lobo and Seela respectively. Lost his starship. Uses a DE-10 blaster pistol.  
Seel’aani/ Seela Ani—A female Twi’lek freelancer. Duel wields two DL-44 heavy blaster pistols. Shares a history with Hal. Mother of two children.  
Rix Fury-Thane—A Furyan males from R'lyer. A traveling mercenary, smuggler, on-and-off spice runner, and Lobo’s blood-brother who has known him since he was twelve. Uses a curved knife and E-851 quick-draw blaster pistol.  
Physical appearance: resembles Lou Diamond Phillips in his mid twenties.  
Damos Rollar—A former space pirate and resident of Nassau who gives jobs to Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries. One of the few people in Nassau who does not harbor animosity towards Lobo.  
Wisk the Hutt—A member of the Hutt Cartel. An ambitious Hutt but reasonable and more interested in gaining wealth. Is amused by Lobo and his actions, as well as the results he brings.  
Korrigan—A representative for the Hutt Cartel who works with the Outer Rim Confederacy from time-to-time. A professional by nature. Wears a fedora, trenchcoat, and fingerless gloves.  
Ardyn Los—a Serennian member of the criminal underworld who often works with mercenaries, smugglers, and assassins; and occasionally works with Rix on spice runs and other activities less than legal. Exiled member of a noble house.  
HK-99—A HK-assassin droid  
Blun Sido—A Jawa mechanic who performs maintenance and upgrades on star ships docked in Nassau. Would love to dismantle and rebuild all the ships.  
Boba Fett—The most skilled and feared bounty hunter in the galaxy. Son and unaltered clone of Jango Fett. Pilot of Slave 1.  
Luke Skywalker—A Master Jedi who earns Lobo’s respect, the ultimate idealist and optimist.  
Caston Hunt—A human male former rebel alliance soldier and ex-Pinkerton turned mercenary who participated in the Bryth massacre with more than a few ghosts to keep him up at night. Speaks with an Alderaan accent.  
Talon—Thenn tribesman from R'lyer. Surviving member of the Thenn unit that was eradicated by Lobo and Rix during a war between the Furyans and Thennans and exiled from his homeworld. Fellow bounty hunter and rival of Lobo. Uses a Merr-Sonn Model 57 blaster pistol.  
Physical appearance: resembles Norman Reedus in his late twenties or early thirties.  
Colm Harlow—A half-Morellian half-human male bounty hunter turned arms dealer. Former mentor of Lobo and Talon. Uses a .48 Enforcer pistol.  
Physical appearance: resembles Keanu Reeves in his late forties in Red Harlow’s clothes.  
Amon Kallig—A half-human half-zabrak male pseudo sith assassin who works as a mercenary for the Nightsisters as well as an occult expert regarding Sith artifacts. Member of a cult called ‘The Acolytes.’ Has a collection of lightsabers that belonged to his fellow cultists. Son of Maris Brood. The descendent of Aloysius Kallig, Darth Nox and Ashara Zavros.  
Nelo Spir—Mandalorian warrior. Father of Lobo, Paz, and Dalso. Esa’s husband. Despite their estrangement he hopes to mend his relationship with his first son though Lobo intends to make it as difficult as possible.  
Esa Spir—Nelo’s wife. Paz and Dalso’s mother. Lobo’s step-mother. Has lied to her sons all their lives about their half-brother and his mother, and works to further ruin his life.  
Paz Spir—Lobo’s half-brother and Dalso’s twin, a Mandalorian warrior conditioned to believe his older brother Lobo is a monster. Learned the truth shortly before his death.  
Dalso Spir—Lobo’s other half-brother, and Paz’s twin, who has been conditioned by his mother to hate the bounty hunter since he was two. Believes Lobo is responsible for Paz’s death.  
Ekill Spir—Clone Commando turned Mandalorian trained by Walon Vau. Nelo’s father; and grandfather of Lobo, Paz, and Dalso. Deserted from the Clone Army after Order 66 and died on R'lyer a year before the famous massacre.  
Sindel Belmont—A Corulagian human female who served as a TIE fighter pilot then deserted from the Imperial Navy after the destruction of the first Death Star and lived among the Mandalorians for a time. Lobo’s mother. Was disheartened by the destruction of Alderaan. Spoke with an Imperial accent. Died on R'lyer.  
Irbis Surak—Lobo’s step-father.  
Bran Surak—Lobo’s older step-brother.  
Seth Surak—Lobo’s older step-brother. Was tortured while Lobo hid, he never gave away his little brother’s hiding spot.  
Vons Surak—Lobo’s older step-brother.  
Malcolm Thorpe-Flemming Tunstall—Coruscanti male. Former Imperial TIE fighter pilot turned privateer turned rancher and merchant. His death was arranged by his competition the House. Spoke with an imperial accent.  
Gaz Spir—Lobo’s grand-uncle. Chieftain of Clan Spir.  
Tesh Relza—Lobo’s Dathomirian wife in an arranged marriage. A Nightsister who was part of a small faction to break away from the Witches of Dathomir and survive on R'lyer. Killed two years before the story.  
Haro Dolan—The last leading member of The House not killed by the Regulators. Does not like being crossed or those who make trouble for his business.  
Loc Murphy—A leader in The House that was the more vocal proponent for killing competition.  
Mirn Brady—Head Peace-Keeper in The House’s pocket. Looked the other way to The House’s illegal activities.  
Davnic Hervoy—The governor of Ras’asi, ex-Pinkerton, and former rebel fighter who participated in the Bryth massacre. Believes his past can never catch up to him.  
Wuss Gyrde—The new Head Peace-Keeper of Blackwater. Acts more like a politician than a sheriff.  
Zud Holt—A Duros deputy who works under Wuss, with a penchant for acting like a bully with a badge. Pushes people to the point of reaching their limit.  
Jan Waldon—A half-Korunnai who works as a deputy under Wuss. A more easy going and good natured character.  
Delu Vash—A Onderonian working as a Blackwater deputy. Morally compromised.  
Laavo Tre’u—A Balosar working as a Blackwater deputy. Morally and mentally compromised.  
Bem Gok—A member of the Blackwater militia. Not very bright.  
Dum Eddul—A member of the Blackwater militia. Not very bright.  
Crix Dallo—A blacksmith working in the Blackwater militia. The least bright member of the militia.  
Lacen Noyce—A prosecutor.  
Dan Wickford—A member of ‘the Regulators.’ Acts as Cass’ second-in-command and closest friend.  
Erron Ashcroft—A member of ‘the Regulators.’ Vakin’s older brother.  
Vakin Ashcroft—A member of ‘the Regulators.’ Erron’s younger brother.  
Lyvin Hawkins—A member of ‘the Regulators.’  
Arthun Madas—The leader of a small-time gang and past associate of Lobo. Made a fatal mistake: he crossed the wrong mando, but he’s not stupid.  
Aria Baize-Madas—A member of Arthun’s gang and his wife, Jonny’s sister, childhood friend of Zeff, former bounty hunter, and a past associate of Lobo and Talon’s.  
Jonny Baize—A member of Arthun’s gang.  
Skelding—A member of Arthun’s gang.  
Milton—A member of Arthun’s gang.  
Jax—A member of Arthun’s gang.  
Vil’gazz—A trandoshin member of Arthun’s gang.  
Solluq—A member of Arthun’s gang.  
Ain—A member of Arthun’s gang.  
Kilo-Blitz Company  
Cassian Grayson—A human male former rebel alliance freedom fighter and ex-Pinkerton who participated in the Bryth massacre and is wanted for other various war crimes.  
Ello Kallop—A human male, former rebel alliance soldier, and ex-Pinkerton wanted for war crimes, including the Bryth massacre.  
Ezra Chessani—A human male and former member of the Rebel Alliance wanted for war crimes.  
Arvel Monnel—A human male, ex-Rebellion soldier wanted for war crimes.  
Jyn Farr—A human female and former member of a terrorist cell that was allied with the Rebel Alliance during the galactic civil war.  
Lorn Rook—

Chapter 1  
“Run! Run and don’t look back!”  
“Where did the imp boy run off to? Talk and the pain will end.”  
“I found him!” “Kill him!”  
“Crap! Tribesmen!”  
“We’ll bring him with us.”  
A cynical “How sweet.”  
“You can always walk away.”  
“Traitors.” “Nothing personal.”  
“Promise me, brother. Promise me.”  
“You are a disgrace to the name Spir!”  
“You’re not my brother!”  
“Aliix!”  
21 ABY  
Somewhere in Hutt Space  
The nightmare continues, hearing the voices echo through his mind like the voices are ricocheting in a cave. Memories of a distant past that the man wishes he could forget. Every night the dream awaits him like an old friend. Stirring him under the covers with discomfort, tossing and turning, he feels no comfort in his sleep; unable to recall a time when he could get a good night’s rest for...what feels like decades when it has really been only half of one.  
The closest one he has known to a good rest is when they are blank.  
Finally he wakes, hearing the calm of the Nassau space port. People walking, the reload mechanisms of blaster rifles; and the low chatter of the mercenaries, bounty hunters, and freelancers.  
His bare face pale; feeling the cold sweat of his hands. This is the norm of his sleeping habits—and he has to live with it, no matter how asinine it all feels.  
The man’s name is Lobo; born on the planet R’lyer, inheritor of a complicated heritage, grandson of a clone commando, son of a mandalorian and a imperial deserter, an unwanted brother, step-son and step-brother to dead men, a widower, and a survivor—although that last one would probably earn some resentment if he ever hears it spoken aloud.  
A regular Gravewalker—as the Furyans would call him—, and journeymen level bounty hunter.  
Time to get up, Lobo thinks to himself as a form of wake up call. Just another day. Still feeling the sore marks on his wrist while pulling himself off the bunk with a grunt noise, Lobo reaches for his equipment; fitting himself into his grey mandalorian super commando armor, which is predominantly made from durasteel and durablast with blue war paint around the t-shaped visor and on the pauldrons, and a clan crest reminiscent of the Crusader logo on the bottom left of his chest plate; and affixes on a JT-12 jetpack. Concealing retractable blades on his wristbands. Performing maintenance on the left arm’s portable DUR-25 wrist laser and miniature flame projector on the gauntlet and an integrated velocity dart shooter on his right arm, as well as the grappling hook.  
The armor and equipment all the creation of another Mando’ad, and fashioned in a similar vein as the armor worn by the first famous Fett but more weathered and torn, like the second Fett, from five to six years of usage (give or take a few months).  
Sliding Two WESTAR-34 blaster pistols of a less shiny alloy than those used by the first famous Fett, with Mythosaur skulls engraved on the unhallowed handles, into their respective holsters on his upper legs.  
He hastily leaves his quarters behind activating his HUD and walks through neon lighted streets of the criminal underworld polis, with the cantina as his destination.  
Passing vendors for weapons and other more exotic substances and merchandise as he walks through the faces in the street.  
As always he tries to push out the dreams from his memory. To forget the blood, to forget Seth’s cries as a knife sliced his skin, especially to forget the sight of life draining from Paz’s eyes, or the dying Dathomiri in his arms.  
Stepping into the narrow passages of hallways of the building, Lobo feels the gazes of the mercenaries and freelancers on his back and sides as he moves on.  
Just another day.  
This has always been his lot since he arrived to this space habitat. The status of an alienated outsider subjected to suspicion and distrust which had been bestowed on him after he was brought to Nassau by a Corellian XS stock freighter piloted by a smuggler named Hal, and his short-horned Chagrian partner, to the space station.  
For the most illogical and unfair of reasons, and more so that Lobo was used to. For the indiscretion of causing death to a member of their own—indirectly, as he argued—Clan Spir gave him little recourse: disappear or face down the end of a blaster barrel from his own kin. Lobo chose the former over the latter, reluctantly and thus paid Hal to deliver him to the infamous space port before the clan became the wiser.  
That was another bad day.  
Upon arrival, his status among the mercenaries and freelancers became cemented by the declaration of his record: “Seventeen counts of assault, fifty counts of maiming, one count of committing one castration by scattergun on a necrophiliac, fifteen counts of arson, one count of disturbing the peace, two counts of public urination, one count of manslaughter, and one count of shooting a fellow bounty hunter.”  
Hal was laughing so hard it hurt his sides, unaware he was transporting what he sarcastically referred to as a dangerous criminal.  
Since then, Lobo has lived in social isolation because of that record being made public; so he could only exercise and perform maintenance on his equipment, or go outside for target practice while getting judgemental gazes—when not performing the occasional job.  
Not that he doesn’t understand it—even the lower forms of life at the bottom of society have their codes, even the ones who sell their blaster and rocket to the highest bidder. He just expected them to be less holier-than-thou about it.  
Just another day.  
Entering the cantina, Lobo is treated to the usual: hostile stares, distrust, condemnation. He recognizes them all too well. The looks of enemies. Enemies get blasted, just not for today. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next week, maybe not even next month—haran, maybe not even next year—but someday they would get theirs. But for now he tolerates their censure.  
Lobo hates it. The way they look at him: the freak.  
He walks up to one of the booths, finding Damos Rollar sitting by himself. Always alone. Shifting through the holo-projecting pucks with a sour expression on his face—pondering things, reflecting on his life, as he often did and spoke to Lobo of.  
Lobo can relate...just not as many years to haunt him.  
Damos notices as he approaches, hearing his steps among the cacophony of noise. The sound of his spurs always gave Lobo away.  
“Lobo.”  
“Damos.” Lobo responds, respectful as always. “Anything new?”  
Out of all of the inhabitants to populate Nassau Damos is perhaps the only to show the mando'ad such hospitality of decency or professionalism. For that the two always seem to be on good terms.  
“As a matter of fact,” Damos is more cheery today, more than usual, “I have a special order from the Hutts.”  
Interested, Lobo seats himself across from Damos. “Really?” He needs to hear more. “What do they want?”  
“There’s a planet on the edge of the outer rim, called Ras’asi.”  
Lobo responds bluntly “Never heard of it.”  
A sentiment Damos shareds “Until a few days, neither had I.” Pulling out an unactivated puck from his pocket. “But a particular Hutt named Wisk has become interested in the planet and a small band of outlaws have become a thorn in his tail on the matter. So they requested some of my best.”  
“How many have you sent?”  
“None. The Bounty Hunters’ guild sent a few but they died. Now they’ve requested some of my people—I’m sending three, and there’s room for one more.”  
Unusual. Damos rarely makes Lobo work with others—they usually try to double-cross him or hog all the glory and credits for themselves. Usually.  
“Three?”  
Damos nods his head up and down “Yes, three.” then waves his hand over to one of the cantina’s patrons. “Hey, over here!”  
They walk over, the bigger one greeting “Damos.” but not bothering to acknowledge Lobo’s presence. Lobo knew who they were.  
The taller man is Sisko; wearing armor resembling Phase II ARC trooper armor with a pauldron and red kama as well as a BARC helmet which hides the majority of his features—similar to how Lobo’s armor and helmet conceal his, and a WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle hanging from his side by a strap.  
The other was Seel’aani or Seela Ani—for people who want to spare themselves from confusion—a green Twi’lek wearing a sleeveless shirt to expose her midriff, long pants, boots and a pair of DL-44’s on her sides.  
She may have been a few years older than the bounty hunter, or a decade, and would probably slap him—no, she does not seem that lady-like—more like twack him in the jaw—helmet or no helmet, she will strike him—if he brought up her age or make a question regarding it.  
Lobo tries to deny it but she is a beauty, and it does not surprise him to hear she struck a few men and blasted them with a slugthrower usually for cat-calling, or something more really, really stupid.  
They are both well known in Nassau, as a respectively accomplished mercenary and freelancer. Although the respected part can be debated as it is mainly Seela to get a large bounty of that reverence, as Sisko is about as disliked as Lobo, and just as isolated.  
He does not like them—they were like the rest when he arrived: judgemental, self-righteous.  
Peering through his vizor Lobo feels a sudden urge to punch them. Specifically Sisko. But he will not. That feels like a poor start to their surely short-lived partnership.  
“Sisko, Seela; I’ve found you your third man.” Damos breaks the tension, pointing across the table. “Lobo here is interested.”  
“I am?” Lobo asks. Not remembering the recent moment he agreed to the job, only that he asked about work.  
“Yes you are.” Damos tells him. Placing the puck at the center of the table. “Everything else today is small time. Little fish who probably aren’t worth enough to cover traveling expenses and fuel.”  
“Him?” Seela asks, more skeptical than Sisko.  
Not that Lobo is surprised, Sisko is the more practical of the two—always opting for the usefulness of preference.  
“Yes.” Damos tells her. “From what the Hutt’s representative tells me these Regulators are tough targets. Especially if they have given the Bounty Hunter guild such a difficult time.” Taking a firm stance against Seela’s obvious reluctance. “And he has a ship, something both of you lack.”  
“To be fair,” Sisko interjects “Aside from Boba and the Mando, the guild doesn’t have that many reliable members.” Not even attempting to conceal his views on the group to fail before them. Lobo likes that about him: the blunt honesty.  
“And even fewer competent ones, these days.”  
Seela looks at Lobo as that is said.  
“My decision stands.” Damos remains firm against the Twi’lek’s silent obstinance. “Lobo is the only one on Nassau with skills that the Hutts requested—like the two of you—who has a starship. Think of this as a more cost effective means for travel.”  
“I see.” Lobo mutters as he grabs the puck. “So I’m just a lethal delivery boy this time.”  
“Now don’t be like that, Lobo.” Damos sways him away from his cynical side, “You’re another hired gun on this job. The same as them. You just specialize in different methods.”  
Reluctantly, Lobo swallows his pride and says “Fine.” Then he looks to the mercenary and freelancer “Be at docking bay five in thirty minutes.” And then he looks to Damos “Send anything further information you have for us to the Morrigan.”  
Damos nods. Saying “Very good. I leave the rest to you.” as Lobo picks himself up and leaves, not bothering to look at the Twi’lek as she watches him leave. And Sisko leaves him be.  
They all watch him. They watch with contempt and distrust. They can all go to haran for all he cares. Except Damos. This is just another day; just another job.  
Activating the puck just briefly then deactivating it, Lobo marches back to his quarters to retrieve the DC-17m beside his bunk. Ignoring the holophotos on the wall, trying not to look out of shame. Shame of what he saw on the puck. Then leaves as quickly as he entered with a dash. Bolting for the docking bay to find the two waiting for him.  
“About time.” Sisko complained.  
Feeling less confrontational, Seela says “It’s only been ten minutes.” with her arms crossed.  
“I was bored.”  
Holding the DC-17m in his hand, aimed for the ground as he walked, Lobo tells him “Boo-hoo.” as he walks towards the Morrigan.  
Following behind him, Sisko asks “This is it?” disappointed by the sight of it. Lobo is so used to it he often forgets how its looks are shoddy in comparison to other starships like the Millenium Falcon or other models to gain fame flying through the stars.  
A patrol and attack craft—not particularly sleek or stylish or pristine but practical and durable. Reminiscent of the D5-Mantis and Slave 1. Lobo likes it, how others feel is inconsequential.  
“You don’t like it? Feel free to float all the way to Ras’asi.”  
Sisko remains at his pace “Take it easy, kid. I’m just talking, that's all.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Lobo mutters as they board. “Just find a spot to relax in and sit tight.”  
Seating himself, Lobo disembarks from the spaceport. Looking out he sees it all while floating through the asteroid field of jagged rocks zipping by on either side of the Morrigan—a million stars, light-years away—feeling like he was flying through a forest of giant stones.  
Once they are past all the ugly space rubble he shifts his starship into lightspeed and slips into hyperspace.  
Reminding the bounty hunter of his first space flight. The first time it made Lobo’s head spin. Watching as all those stars fly past him like drops in the constant rain his grandfather would describe Kamino. Far and near mixed together. Time and space melded like oil with water. All in a swirl.  
Though they can not see it, Lobo is happy to leave. It is ‘Just another day.’ but at least he has something to do.  
Chapter 2  
For most of the flight through hyperspace, Lobo is left alone performing maintenance on his rifle and armaments and other means of distracting himself while the Morrigan is left on autopilot. Sisko and Seela play sabacc. Left alone, as they exited Hutt space, to review the information on their target.  
They have already. Lobo is just catching up.  
The target is a woman named Cass Vizla. The gang itself (the Regulators) are the quarry of the mission, but the de facto leader is of more significance. And all are wanted alive.  
Vizla? Lobo thought with a small degree of depression.  
Activating the puck, Lobo again treats himself to the only reliable holopic available of her; wearing a beskar iron Mandalorian helmet—absent of a rangefinder antenna—and armor (a red chest plate, shoulder pauldrons, gauntlets, and other assortments of durasteel) with a short cape, as well as a bandolier; a MR-22 blaster rifle held on her back by a strap and two WESTAR-35 blaster pistols holstered on her waist sides.  
Beyond her height being just under six feet no further information is available.  
A mandalorian?  
It gives Lobo a pause of thought and feeling contrition at the sentiment of going against a fellow mandalorian. But that is the lot he has drawn; he hates it.  
He sighs.  
Just another day.  
He recognizes her by the clan name, but not much else. Not to be mistaken for Vizsla; the Vizla clan has not been seen in the wider galaxy since the Cold War—since then they have become somewhat of a rarity over the centuries, some even speculate they have gone extinct.  
Another mando'ad lineage wiped from the galaxy.  
Guess those rumors were exaggerated.  
The situation is not ideal. From what Lobo is able to gather, based on the information Damos sent.  
The Hutt Cartel is not happy. For a decade a faction called “the House” has caused them harm in profits on Ras’asi and for a decade the Cartel has tried to relieve the inconvenience with assassination...and when that failed they fell back onto negotiation. An area which renders the Hutts to novices.  
An amusing situation for those not involved with the cartel leaders directly. Less so for the inhabitants of the planet and those answering to the Hutts.  
But...  
Things seemed to be going well when these Regulators began mucking things up. Killing the head peace-keeper Brady, who was in the House’s pocket, and disrupting the monopoly the House had created throughout the region of the developing planet. Even managing to kill Murphy, one of The House leaders.  
Lobo is impressed. This Vizla and her Regulators did what the Hutts could not: hurt the House.  
So strange that they are the ones being hunted.  
Approaching the Blackwater spaceport, Lobo tells his passengers “Hang on tight.”  
Sisko complies. While Seela asks “What?” as she was still focused on the game. Then the starship lands with a jerk.  
Grabbing his rifle, Lobo leaves as Seela was cursing and swearing in Twi’leki. Leaving before he could be blamed for her lack of attention. Like everything else to go wrong this past year.  
Parting ways with them at the spaceport’s exit. He goes into Blackwater. Only to meet them again at the jailhouse, where he was supposed to meet the new Head Peace-keeper, Wuss’lin Gyrde; otherwise known around these parts as Wuss.  
Lobo lets Sisko ask Wuss all the questions, while Seela gives him the stink eye. Listening to them talk is so boring. They talk, and talk, and talk. On and on it goes. It is so tedious for the mando'ad.  
Just give him directions, for Mandalore’s sake. Something to track and shoot. Something to hunt.  
Though bored, Lobo notices some other men and strikes up a conversation with one of the deputies or tries to. One of the men named Jan Waldon. Finding the other one, Holt, very uneasy to be around. Between him and the Duros, Waldon seems the more relatable or someone he could work with.  
Based on what he read on the information the Hutt provided him, Lobo recognizes Holt instantly for what he is: unreliable.  
Jan gives him some knowledge on the area and the various groups.  
Militiamen—an army consisting of volunteer soldiers, novices of war training other novices.  
To Lobo’s knowledge this planet has no other inhabitants threatening them, much.  
The natives of this world traded them this plot of land for a fair sum of credits and knowledge of space travel; and those to not leave the planet are on the other side of the planet.  
So the desire for a military is redundant. An army of amateurs is even more so redundant.  
Only outlaws, bandits, and independent characters would be left to pose a threat; and Lobo knows for a fact that the Regulators and Cass Vizla are the only possible threats, albeit a recent one.  
Supposedly the militia was an idea of the governor’s—a private army at his beck and call.  
It is all SO tiresome...or bothersome.  
As they walk, while Jan continues to explain the situation with Blackwater, Lobo feels their eyes on him. They look at him the same as the people of Nassau. Judging the Mandalorian. It is as if he never left Hutt Space.  
Lobo cares little for any of them.  
The citizens wallow in the trivial routines of their lives. The Head Peace-keeper and his deputies—devoid from the thoughts and concerns of the citizenry they have sworn to protect and serve, placing their own ambition and amusement before duty.  
The governor. So far removed from life outside his manor. His leadership is tolerated by a populace to know nothing else but his methods.  
This farce of a life is enough to give Lobo nausea. The kind of life—the life of a blind follower, a sheep—he avoids like a rakghoul plague.  
The Enclave was less apathetic.  
At least they were bureaucratic.  
Lobo’s feelings towards them all are mixed. To call it loathing or disgust is a misnomer, more like resentment. It all reminds him of R'lyer.  
Growing tired, Lobo steers the conversation to the matter of Cass Vizla, Waldon mentions the name “Pana.”  
Lobo presses him on the name to learn it belongs to a hunter named Pana Grene—a frontiersman unfortunate enough to sight the Regulators so frequently he has been accused of aiding the posse or lying.  
Great, Lobo laments. He’ll probably be reluctant to help.  
Thinking for a moment, Lobo then asks for the most recent sighting to which he is directed to a location they call Devil’s Passage, south of the Dragon Liric’s Cavern—he proceeds to depart from Blackwater, leaving Waldon to relay a repeat of what he just told the bounty hunter while Lobo passes through the shantytowns on the outskirts of Blackwater and crosses the Lijha plains.  
Without a speeder available, Lobo is forced to make the journey on-foot. Glimpsing sights of the landscape and long abandoned derelict AT-AT Walkers not scrapped to forge a new home in Blackwater as he marches onward.  
Similarly to Tatooine the planet has had scarce cities and one spaceport that Lobo knew of—Blackwater—and it is the only one to develop into a bustling area, since the planet was colonized during the empire’s advent, with a strong community and only a handful of farms which are more than fifty miles apart in a territory covered by mountains, high plains, and deserts.  
Seven rivers, too.  
Frankly, Lobo fails to see what Wisk the Hutt sees in this planet. It reminds him of Tatooine, with a slight improvement in the environment, only without Tuskens to shoot and raid every once and awhile.  
Sifting through the dirt in Devil’s Passage, Lobo manages to find the fading remains of tracks in the ground. All marching in a single file line, like the Sand People, towards a single direction. The steps rarely appear outside the furrow of collective foot prints.  
“Hey, Mando, wait up!” Lobo hears a male voice holler in the distance. Sounding like it is muffled under a helmet speaker.  
He looks back to see Sisko running in his direction with the twi’lek behind him. Lobo raises an index finger, over where a mouth would be. Creating a gesture to convey the need for silence without a “shhh” sound.  
Lobo shows them the tracks.  
The trio follow the trail, leading to the entrance of Marrow Caverns. A former hideout for pirates and smugglers during the galactic civil war, now an abandoned cavern passage for anyone looking for a safe haven...or to just lay low until a bad situation blows over. A less rowdy Winchester.  
This must be it.  
Approaching the caverns, Lobo prepares his DC-17m while Sisko leads the way inside with the merc's WESTAR-M5 raised. Each step closer triggering an escalation in the mandalorian’s heart beats.  
As they enter, he sees Sisko and Seela set their blasters to stun. Lobo does the same. These Regulators are wanted alive—the callous warm or cold policy is not permitted here.  
Just another day.  
Stepping carefully through the caverns, Lobo looks up to see the stalagmites hanging down from the rocky ceiling like teeth to a jaw, making the mandalorian feel as if he’s standing in the jaws of a stone beast.  
“Just another day; just another job, just another job, just another job…” Lobo mutters to himself.  
Lobo hates caves, hates spaces like these where an enemy could be hiding anywhere. His helmet has settings like night and heat vision but given the wrong enough move and enough blaster bolts and he will go down, eventually.  
The water creates a small splash sound with each step they make through the darkened corridors.  
It is dark. Hard to see where they are going. They are essentially flying blind. Searching for a rag-tag band of seasoned outlaws who probably know this cave like the back of their hand.  
Suddenly. “PSHOW!!” A blaster bolt grazes the side of Sisko's helmet. Sisko promptly tells them “Duck and cover!” as he and Seela press against the stalagmites rooted in the ground to protect themselves from the bolts hailing down on them like fire from the heavens.  
“Osik, Osik, Osik, Osik, Osik…” Lobo curses in repetition. Finding his own stalagmite to cover himself behind as the Regulator directs the cycler rifle at his general direction from a upper level.  
Aiming for the shooter, the mando'ad is suddenly tackled to the ground by another mandalorian. Dropping his rifle as he collapses, Lobo proceeds to headbutt the other mandalorian and kicks them off.  
He instantly recognizes his enemy by their armor as he pulls himself up: Cass Vizla.  
Just my luck.  
Vizla lunges her fist forward. Lobo dodges, kneeing his fellow mandalorian then following up with a swift uppercut.  
Vizla pulls out a vibroblade, and Lobo unsheathes the vibro blade in his wristbands. Neither considering to draw their WESTAR blasters pistols.  
But before she can follow up with another attack, her body and armor is suddenly overwhelmed with a blue light, moving along her like lightning bolts, from an ion blast and falls back. Unconscious before she hits the floor, hard, with a loud thud.  
Looking past her unconscious body Lobo finds Seela holding one of her blasters with the barrel still blowing out exhaust smoke.  
Underneath his helmet Lobo’s lips curve down. He is annoyed with the female Twi’lek. She just robbed him of an interesting fight.  
Chapter 3  
From the darkness of unconsciousness, Cass Vizla wakes to find her wrists bound behind her. Rising she sees her fellow Regulators Dan Wickford and Vakin Ashcroft to her left, while Lyvin Hawkins and Erron Ashcroft are to her right in similar restraints near a fire and a familiar mandalorian across the burning wood toying with a similarly familiar rifle in his hands as her eyes begin to adjust behind the viewplate.  
Checking her MR-22 blaster rifle—its ammo, the various features, the bayonet attached to the barrel, looking through the rifle’s vertically attached scope—admiring the weapon’s overall aesthetic as Cass watches him. Neither certain of what to think of the other.  
“Well, that’s the last of the caverns. No one’s left.” Sisko says as he returns to the campsite with the twi’lek in tow.  
“Really? Just these five?”  
“Seems so.”  
The two have a back and forth, and as they continue their conversation Cass’ vizor roams over her shoulder. Looking around she sees they are at Bleal’vreus Edge a mile from Ilni Falls and the third of the six rivers to flow from it.  
Cass looks back to their captors.  
“Who are you people?”  
The one in clone armor says “You really have to ask?” then “We’re the ones getting paid to bring you in.”  
“More bounty hunters?” Erron guesses.  
“Close.” the other mando'ad says. “I’m a bounty hunter.” Then points to the two who had accompanied him into the cavern “The armored one’s a mercenary, the twi’lek’s a freelancer.”  
Lobo returns to looking at the rifle.  
Cass becomes antsy watching him toy with her MR-22 blaster rifle and says “Careful.” Not appreciating him toying with that rifle which had seen her through so many conflicts, so many gunfights. “That’s a special rifle.”  
Intrigued, Lobo says “Oh really?” pointing the weapon in their general direction, asking “How’s that?”  
“It belonged to the leader of the True Mandalorians.”  
“This belonged to Jaster Mereel?”  
“The very same.”  
Cass earns some silent astonishment from Lobo there. The stories told about Jaster are almost like legends—growing up Lobo would hear stories about the feets of the True Mandalorians, granted they were mostly second-hand accounts his grandfather heard from Jango but awe inspiring all the same.  
Interesting. A rifle that belonged to the man who trained Jango Fett.  
It gives Lobo chills just to think about it and makes him wonder what would happen to it after they hand the Regulators over.  
The other Regulators were arguing with Sisko as he thought on this. How they were to be turned over to the deputies and were going to be put on a farce of a trial.  
“Not our problem.”  
“If you didn’t want this to happen you should’ve avoided pissing off the House and the Hutts.”  
“We only did it because of what they did to Tunstall.”  
“Tunstall?” Lobo is perplexed. “Malcolm Thorpe-Flemming Tunstall? Former privateer, cursed like a space sailor, drank like a fish. That Tunstall?”  
The Regulator nods her head.  
Osik,  
“Friend of yours?” Seela asks.  
Lobo shrugs his head, telling her “Family friend.”  
Cass interjects herself back into his focus, “We had been working for him for about a year, when the House had him killed.”  
…...What?  
“What?”  
“Yeah, the House had Tunstall killed. He was starting to cost them profits so they tried using their usual underhanded tactics, and when that didn’t work at the pace they wanted they had him shot.”  
Lobo clenches his fists.  
Seela sneers “How do we know you’re not bull shitting us?”  
There is a moment of silence between the three and the Regulator, before Cass motions her helmet back in a jerk. “There’s a holo recording in my helmet that you can interphase with, you’ll see everything I’ve seen since I came here.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
Seela looks to the rookie Bounty Hunter. “Lobo, remove the helmet.”  
Thinking he miss-heard her, the bounty hunter asks “Do what, now?”  
“You heard me.” The Twi’lek tells him, motioning her gun hand toward Cass’ direction. “Go on, do it.”  
Lobo hesitates to comply. There are some clans among Mandalorians who don’t remove their helmets, and if she is innocent he would be bringing trouble down on a fellow Mandalorian for nothing.  
Seeing his hesitation, Cass tells him “Go ahead.” Understanding him rather quickly. “We don’t have all night.”  
Nodding with a sigh, Lobo follows Seela’s order. Pulling off the helmet, the bounty hunter tilts his head as he is rendered speechless.  
Long fiery red hair falls down into place, fierce magenta eyes gaze back at him, fair skin formed into a determined expression; she is not remotely what Lobo had expected while reading the dossiers. Some might even say beautiful, like Seela.  
The sight of her is breathtaking.  
He became taken aback for so many seconds that Cass has to ask “Problem?”  
“N-no.” Lobo stutters as he backs away; grateful that he’s wearing his own helmet, imagining that he is blushing underneath given how his face feels like it is burning up from chin to forehead. “I just imagined you’d be older or more banged up.”  
Earning some snickers from the brother Regulators Erron and Lyvin—who are made silent by Cass looking at them with vibroblade eyes—and a distant smirk from Seela who sees through the half-lie he is giving.  
Lobo hands Sisko the helmet.  
“Get enough of a gander?” Sisko asks as he is handed the helmet, with a muffled chuckle.  
Lobo snarls underneath his helmet, telling him “Shut it.” rather hastily. Watching as Sisko pulls out a cord from his armor and plugs it into the helmet.  
Cass gives them the date they need and a hologram is projected before them. Showing a man in his fifties riding an ungulate mount—riding out to meet some men on speeder bikes. The man is hard to recognize at first, but looking more closely Lobo is able to know for certain that this was the Tunstall he knew...only with a few more wrinkles.  
Then he looks to the holographic men on the speeders.  
Watching, Lobo’s eyes widen underneath his helmet as he could recall seeing the men confronting Tunstall. Saying “Wait. Stop the feed, Sisko.”  
Complying, Sisko pauses the recording and asks “What is it, kid?”  
“I recognize these guys.” Lobo elaborates. “They belong to the Kenny gang, the River Warriors, and the Evans gang. They’ve had a price on their heads for a year or two, now. But they disappeared.”  
Unsurprised, as the other Regulators were, Cass tells them “They didn’t disappear, they came to this planet to lay low.”  
Sisko resumes the holorecording.  
One of the men pulls out their blaster pistol and fires on Tunstall in the chest. The enthusiasm Lobo had been feeling until that moment died with the holographic specter of Tunstall’s fall from his Ungulate mount.  
Another of the men dismounts from his speeder bike, takes a pistol off of Tunstall’s body and shoots him with his own weapon. It infuriates Lobo, cursing under his breath “Son of a bitch.” and kicking some dirt and rock in frustration.  
“Easy, Lobo. No need to get—”  
“No need?” Lobo repeats, furious to realize Tunstall is truly gone. Made another of this galaxy’s victims. “They shot my friend, how am I supposed to take this?”  
“It’s okay.” Seela tells him. “If what Vizla, here, said is true, then these pricks are probably fertilizing the planet already. Remember?”  
He looks to Cass and receives some confirmation “We did. It was one of the first things we did.”  
“Still...pisses me off.”  
“Get over it.”  
At that, Lobo feels an ich on his trigger finger. Telling her “Say that again, I dare you.” With a hand on his blaster. Already in a terrible position with everyone in Nassau, worsening his reputation among lawless polis becomes less detrimental in his eyes at the moment and even less of a cause for his concern.  
Lobo does not care. He is in no mood.  
Seela promptly repeats herself, much to Sisko’s annoyance and telling them both “Enough!” in the hopes of breaking up the squabble. “The point is, Lobo, these punks are dead so there is nothing more you can do to them. Am I right or am I right?”  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
The recording continues and the trio sees an older man in his fifties with a shine medal on his chest and a deputy or two at his side. It gets Lobo curious enough to ask “Who’s the old fart with the badge?”  
“The Head Peace-Keeper. Brady.”  
“He was there?”  
“Tch.” one of the regulators, Dan, scoffs. “He let it happen. Brady knew in advance what was about to go down and did nothing.”  
“So that’s why you killed him.”  
“Of course it is,” Cass affirms his suspecion “Why else would I? And even before that we tried doing things legally but he still was able to get away with it.”  
“How’d you try, exactly?”  
“We went to the governor.” Dan answers this time. “Told him what happened. How Tunstall was killed and how Brady was in on it, that he was dirty. Instead we were ignored, all attempts made to hold him accountable were waved away, and Brady tried to arrest us on trumped up charges.”  
“They were going to get away with it.” Cass says. “We just wanted something—anything—to be done. We did everything the right way and Tunstall’s murderers were still allowed to walk free, so we took the law into our own hands. Was it right; hell no. But at least something was done about it.”  
Lobo grinds his teeth.  
This ISN'T just another day.  
The bounty hunter’s head nods left to right, saying “This is messed up.” and looks to Sisko “So what do we do with ‘em?”  
“We do the job and go home.”  
“What?”  
“We’re being paid to do a job, not bring a crooked lawman to justice.”  
“After what we just saw you still want to go through with this?”  
“You seem to forget what we are, boy: a mercenary, a freelancer, and a bounty hunter. We’re not do-gooders. You are not a wandering hero. Like Damos said, we’re hired guns. We do a job, then we go home.”  
“So we’re just going to hand them over to a town that has every intention of lynching them?”  
“Exactly.”  
“Or, or…” Seela interjects herself back into the conversation. “Since Wisk is technically the one paying us we can just bring these Regulators back to Nassau.”  
Lobo is reluctant.  
“How’s that any different than what Sisko wants? The Hutts will have them killed.”  
“Not really.” Sisko tells him, setting his WESTAR rifle down beside his other gear. “Wisk will probably force them to do some work for him; for a year, at most.”  
Lobo does not like it but they reach something of an agreement. The plan is simple: ride back into town, shoot anything that stands between them and the spaceport, and ghost this rock.  
At dawn they’d disembark and survey the town before striking it in a blaze of blaster bolts.  
But before any of that they need to wait: an agonizing process.  
That night Lobo stays on watch with the mercenary, with the Regulators passing in and out of consciousness as they rest nearby, pacing back and forth while Sisko watches the land beyond the slope and in the valley through his scope.  
The anticipation is always the worst part for the mandalorian. Waiting for dawn, every second becomes a crucible.  
Cass stays up with the two while Seela and the other Regulators sleep. Watching Lobo pace along the dirt. His movements, the gestures of his body language, all remind her of the father she has not seen in a while. Reminding her of a man out of sync with everyone else in society around him.  
She finds herself as bored as he.  
“How’d you know him?” Cass finally asks.  
“Hm?” Lobo is confused.  
“Tunstall? By the way you talked about him, it sounded like the two of you were close.”  
“Like I said: he was a friend of my family. A friend of my mother’s—back from her days as a TIE fighter pilot. He’d come by from time-to-time when I was growing up.” Lobo tells her while continuing to pace. “Used to prank and tease me like it was his job.”  
“I hated that, he used to prank me and these clowns any chance he had.”  
Lobo chuckles under his helmet. “Yeah...” Happy to reminisce about happier times. “After I struck out on my own I never got the chance to see him again.”  
“Oh.”  
Leaning against a large rock, looking over the lower valleys, Lobo sighs. “Though, for an amoral guy he had a weird sense of morality. Knowing him he’d probably be pissed if he found out what you did.”  
“Probably.” Cass admits. “He had a certain degree of righteousness to him. I always found that admirable.” Looking at the ground as her eyes dot back and forth from side-to-side. “All we wanted was justice. But the law wasn’t going to give it, so we did it our way.”  
“Really? Did your justice bring Malcom back? Did your justice not force you to live off the land of this...osik-hole of a world, constantly being hunted like dogs?”  
Cass is silent.  
“Don’t get me wrong: I think you did what was right. There’s no shame in it, Vizla. They killed someone you respected, you visited retribution upon them in response and tried to clear your names only to be screwed over by a dirty governor. Again: there’s no shame in it. If you desire to pursue revenge then pursue it, but do it honestly.”  
Lobos eyes may be deceiving him but he can swear a smile was about to form in the corner of her lips. Before “Maybe.” it disappears again. “What would you have done?”  
“Me?” Lobo asks with a tilt of his helmet. “I’d have ambushed him outside of Blackwater, left no witnesses, then left this rock light years behind me.”  
“Yeah, well...we didn’t have that option. Just doesn’t seem right.”  
“What’s right got nothing to do with it. When the time comes, there are moments you need to just run and not look back.”  
Cass sighs, “Considering how this all went down, I wish we could have.”  
Lobo resumes his paces.  
“This all could have been avoided if Hervoy just kept his word.”  
Lobo halts in his tracks as he hears that name—that ge’hutuun name. Looking, to Cass, like he has just suffered a stroke.  
“Did you say Hervoy?”  
~  
17 ABY  
It was a hot day on R’lyer, Aliix would remember it well. The young man stood in the fields between the Thenns and Furyan lands, alongside a Nightsister among the company of the Furyan tribesmen.  
Watching as an offworlder that was tied to a tree was getting a beating. One punch for every time he gave excuses as a substitute for the real information they wanted.  
“Gimme their wretched names! Give us their names and this can end.”  
The offworlder twitched, struggling to decide before finally he broke.  
“Hervoy, Davnic Hervoy. He was the only one I spoke to.”  
The chief looked to his enforcer, a Furyan brute, and nodded his head then said “Again.”  
“I have other names, for the love of the force, just wait!” The offworlder cried seconds before Brute was ready to strike him.  
~  
21 ABY  
Jarred back to the present, Lobo sounds more agitated as he asks her again “Did you say Hervoy?”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Looking at the movement Sisko mentioned, the bounty hunter sees them: deputies and militiamen. All looking ornery and not like they will be in the mood to negotiate, with Delu Vash leading them.  
“Osik.” Lobo utters.  
From what he heard about Delu from Jan, this does not bode well for the three of them or the Regulators. The situation has essentially escalated to being in the way of a lynch mob and their witch.  
Lobo would rather face a mudhorn.  
Walking over he kicks the dirt into the campfire, extinguishing the last of its embers.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“We know you’re up there, Mando.”  
“Get down here! Now!”  
“And bring that outlaw with you!”  
“Or we’ll come up there and get ‘em ourselves.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lobo removes the restraints and hands Cass back her rifle  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Sisko asks.  
“Shut it, we don’t have time to argue.” Lobo says. “Just...stay here, both of you, and watch with Vizla.”  
Looking down the cliff at the deputies, Seela asks “You think they’ll try something?”  
“Maybe.”  
“That’s not very assuring.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Look, just calm down for a second.” Lobo tells them. “There’s something you need to know.” Holding one hand out in a gesture. Hoping this will go well.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Delu quickly replies with “Don’t care.”  
Another deputy says “She’s clearly lying.”  
“You’re letting emotions cloud your judgement.” Lobo tells him, trying to get through to Delu. “Think about this, Delu. You’re a man of the law, your job is to arrest the guilty and help innocent people. If what she’s saying is true then you’re being used by the guilty.”  
“No. My job is to keep the peace.” Delu says coldly. “And right now you are in the way.”  
One of the deputies, Laavo, then aims his rifle for Lobo’s face and is preparing to pull the trigger before “THWACK!” a blaster bolt abruptly tears through Laavo's skull.  
Lobo is shocked and activates his jetpack, shooting at the deputies with one of his blaster pistols while falling back to the campsite with Cass, Sisko and Seela providing him with covering fire.  
The other Regulators grab their blaster rifles and join in.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lobo looks over to the mercenary in clone arc garb and asks “Still want to turn ‘em in?”  
Sisko quickly replies “Shut up!” and opens fire on some of the deputies.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Handing her the DC-17m rifle, he tells Cass “See you around.” before pushing her off the edge.  
Hearing her yell “Shabuir!” all the way down.  
Once Vizla disappears into the river Lobo turns to face the approaching deputies and militiamen. Unholstering a pistol he shot one, punched another. Then drew a second blaster pistol, aiming to wound.  
Of course, some of the shots were going to miss their intended target and find another.  
This is not the first time he’s been so outnumbered, and it excites him as much as it did the first time. Only now he is all alone and no Furyans to back him up.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Then Dum Eddul, one of the militiamen hits Lobo across the face with the oak stock of his slugthrower rifle. And the last thing he sees as his vision begins to darken is Wuss looming over him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4  
“Tell us where the imp boy is and this can end.”  
“Go piss up a tree!”  
“Have it your way, then.”  
The screams of the nightmare wake Lobo in a cold sweat. The rage burning as bright as it had that day on R'lyer. His teeth grinding, his legs twitching, and his fist balling before he jolts up screaming obscenities in basic.  
His hands motion to rest his head only to feel flesh. The flesh of his forehead. He is ready to panic, momentarily thinking he must have left it somewhere near the bed before getting some sleep and looks around only to remember the rifle to clock him in the helmet.  
Then the headache catches up with him.  
Osik, that hurt.  
Recovering, he looks around and begins to recognize things.  
Lobo recognizes his surroundings, somewhat, from when he first arrived to this eyesore of a planet. It is the inside of a prison cell with Blackwater’s jail house—on the second level of the Peace-Keeper’s building.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The man the voice belongs to is Haro Dolan, the last surviving member of ‘the House,’ appearing on the other side of the bars.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So, it’s true. You had Tunstall murdered.”  
“Oh, no. I was content with simply using lawyers and subterfuge to deal with the Coruscanti. My friend Murphy was the one who wanted him dealt with swiftly.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Deputies drag him inside the courthouse forcing Lobo into a chair behind one of the desks.  
The trial commenced from there.  
~  
Seeing the trial begin over the holonet, Seela, Sisko, and the Regulators found themselves a perverse means of entertainment during their time of recovery. A means that infuriates the posse’s leader.  
His face is reticent. Young but old enough to betray the features of a man near the end of his teen years with a small scar through his left eye brow. He is not what Cass had expected.  
~  
The whole time, as he is sitting silently—when he wasn’t being questioned or providing smartass retorts—he could feel Haro Dolan watching him. Somewhere in the room.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Spouting claims of how the defendant before them is a killer for whoever pays. A seasoned murder and hardened dog of war who is only useful of taking lives and unneeded in times such as now—one where peace and civility is to return and is threatened by men like him—Lobo laughs at that  
Peace? Civility? What a joke. And a bad one at that, told by a pompous snob.  
Then the prosecutor says “The defendant is a mandalorian savage: honorless and devoid of compassion, like most of his ilk.” and Lobo loses it.  
“Honorless...savage?!” he jerks up, looking like he’s ready to gut the snobby swine, and the deputies have to restrain him. “Mandalorians have more honor in their thumbs than you do in your whole body, di’kut!”  
“Calm down, calm down.” one deputy says, and Jan whispers to him “Happy thought, Lobo, happy thoughts.”  
“You see my point, ladies and gentlemen...this is why-”  
“Is that really all you have? Really?” Lobo asks, thoroughly revolted. “Slander and descrimination.” Then he laughs “I heard the Republic was a bad joke, you people are way more pathetic; and that’s saying something.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“It is therefore considered by the court that by dawn tomorrow the bounty hunter Lobo to be shot til he be dead, dead, dead.” with a gavel strike. “Now, do you have anything to say, bounty hunter?”  
Lobo replies to the magistrate “Well you can go to haran, haran, haran.” then proceeds to cackle. The judge is then halfway ready to request a translation droid, as he demands order in the court after people joined in the mando'ad’s laughter, so Lobo elaborates “Heh. I mean: hell, hell, hell.” Looking the judge dead in the eyes as he does so. Smirking as the guards came to drag him away, and persisting all the way out of the court house.  
Much to the amusement of the courtroom’s audience.  
They drag Lobo back to the jailhouse, force him into a chair in front of the Head Peace-Keeper’s desk and shackle his legs to the plank floor.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wuss left his two underlings to watch the bounty hunter while he left to join the search in the wilds for Cass, Seela, and Sisko.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Do me a favor, boy, and make a run for it.”  
Unamused, Waldron says “Zud...” in a disapproving tone.  
Holt ignores him “Go on. Bet you’ll get away. Bet ten credits on it, Jan.”  
“Nooo.”  
“Freedom!” Holt mocks Lobo. “Try it.”  
Lobo remains solemn, unfazed by Holt’s attempts at bravado.  
“No thanks. Don’t fancy being shot like a dog. Especially by an impotent coward.”  
That annoys Holt into replying “By the Force, I can wait for the moment they blast you.”  
Lobo this time is annoyed and Waldron is indignant.  
“Zud!”  
“Bang.”  
“That’s enough!”  
“Think of Brady when they use you for target practice. How you helped his killers get away. Think of all the good men they’ve killed. The five men you killed.”  
“Damn it, that’s enough, you insufferable swine! I don’t regret a second of it, and don’t feel bad about Brady, you and your friends are probably as dirty as he was.”  
“Fifteen men, all of ‘em you killed in cold blood.”  
Lobo grows more annoyed—affronted, even—and repudiates the accusations with “That’s a lie.” Something he did not even bother to do during his trial.  
“The force and law knows who the real liar is here, boy. And you’re going to hell.”  
Lobo does not even bother to waste his breath and spits on the floor.  
“And I’m going to dinner.”  
Leaving his slugthrower on the desk for Waldron, Holt fits on the belt holstering his .48 slugthrower pistol. Stopping by Lobo to mock him one last time with a “Blast!” and a chuckle before he departs.  
Impotent bully is all he is—a bully with a badge, just like they told me.  
Taking one WESTAR off the table, Waldron tells him once the Duros was completely gone from sight “Just sit tight.”  
Looking at his blaster in Waldron’s hand, Lobo can not decide if he was wrong and this deputy is as bad as the swine to leave or worse. “You know, it’s pretty low to aim a man’s own gun at him.” It seems to shame the Korunni a little. Grabbing the rifle he left to go down stairs for a spell.  
Maybe not as bad. Guess I was right.  
After a few seconds, he could not hear the squeak of the steps any more so Lobo grabs one of his WESTARs and uses it to shoot the shackles chaining his ankles together. Waldron hears this and runs back up the stairs to investigate—staring down the barrel of a pistol, once he reaches the second floor, and Lobo saying “Easy now.”  
Waldron is scared but maintains a degree of calm composure.  
“I don’t want to kill you.”  
“I hope you don’t.”  
“But I will if I need to. So just drop the rifle and move towards me, slowly.”  
Waldron’s hands twitch as he looks to Lobo. One foot stepped back. Seeming to consider either running or shooting.  
“Don’t. Don’t do it, please.” Lobo pleads.  
The deputy does not respond.  
“Jan…” Lobo hopes he will not raise the slugthrower, but recognizes that look of stupidity in the deputy’s eyes “Don’t do it.” Waldron still failed at grasping the situation. “Jan. I ain’t playing, don’t think it.”  
Then Waldron proceeds to raise his slugthrower.  
“Jan!!!”  
Lobo still has some hope to save the one good deputy in Blackwater but forces himself to pull the trigger. Shooting him in the chest and sending the deputy down the stairs—dead before he even hits the last step. “Idiot. That was monumentally stupid, Jan.”  
The slugthrower went off as the deputy fell down the stairs. It was loud enough to wake the whole town.  
Knowing he didn’t have much time before Holt will be back, Lobo ran for the armory, finding a Trandoshan hunter pump-action shotgun with a foregrip sticking out to the barrel’s left side—an upgraded version from the days before the Empire rose to prominence—and proceeds to load it.  
This’ll do, he thinks while doing so.  
Moving toward the nearby balcony he positions himself for a memorable evening.  
~  
Trotting towards the jailhouse, Holt, with slugthrower pistol in hand, hears Lobo’s voice telling him “Look up, old boy. See what you get?” and then looks up to see the mandalorian with a scattergun raised in hand.  
Holt stops in his stracks, hearing one of the residents tell him “Zud, he’s killed Jan!”  
Holt can only muster the words “Yeah. Me too…” before Lobo pulls the trigger. Leaving him to think he had either dispatched him fairly quick, or was just leaving him to bleed out in the streets.  
~  
Patrolling through the wastes, Wuss hears a loud bang in the distance.  
It came from Blackwater.  
Looking to one of his deputies then back to the town, the Head Peace-Keeper could only think to himself: the mando.  
He tries to assure himself. That everything is fine. The bounty hunter was detained and secured last he saw him and will be dead soon. Then he remembers the kind of men he left in-charge and looks back to the deputy.  
“Collect everything and everyone. We’re going back.”  
His deputy tries to argue that Vizla will get away.  
“There’s nothing here. We’ll resume the search later.”  
~  
Watching the deputies depart through the scope of her blaster rifle, hiding within the shadows of the caves, Cass looks to Blackwater then to Dan and Seela standing behind her.  
“You think that was that Lobo-guy?” Dan asks.  
Seela replies “Probably.” with a reserved tone.  
Cass looks through her scope again and focuses on the town as Sisko joins them, and the mercenary says “We need the Morrigan to leave this rock regardless, might as well grab him along the way.”  
Thinking of their last conversation, and how he pushed her down into the river, Cass grinds her teeth together. She is still pissed off at him, he is still a shabuir, but he’s still the shabuir who bought them time to escape.  
It feels ungrateful to leave him for militia target practice.  
Standing on her feet, she grabs her helmet then straps the DC-17m to her back and says “Let’s go, already.”  
~  
Nonchalantly tossing the empty slugthrower, while women make a scritch sound as the blast from the shotgun continues with its echoes across the heavens above. Lobo walks back inside, not saying a word as the townspeople flee for cover or into their homes. One teen attempts to run towards the injured deputy only to be restrained and forced inside by an elder.  
They all have something coming but Lobo does not have the time or the concern to deal with them. He has, as they like to say, bigger fish to fry.  
Retrieving his armor and pistols as he searches through the upper jailhouse.  
Walking down the steps, as he passes Jan’s corpse, Lobo feels a tinge of bitterness. Closing the deputy’s eyes, all he could think is that he didn’t deserve it. Not sure why he even cares, he was between him and freedom but he wasn’t so bad—good natured but in the wrong place at the wrong time, and on the wrong side.  
Taking a final look, Lobo mutters “Sorry, friend.”  
Stepping outside, crestfallen beneath his helmet, with one of the blaster pistols out, he comes across Holt still clinging to life.  
Kicking the deputy’s .48 away and aiming the WESTAR to his head asks with a hint of malice “Blast sound as good as you thought?” Then coldly pulls the trigger.  
The Duros took delight in taunting Lobo about his fate, so why should the Mandalorian not follow his example?  
He looks ahead of him, at the empty street and begins to walk forward before feeling the flick of a slug hitting on his left pauldron and he looks to the buildings across the street.  
Seeing two men on the roof, one the man who just shot the mando'ad, reloading their weapons. One soon has the grappling hook wrapping around their arm and pulled down to their death while the other is shot dead with a blaster.  
More are soon to join them as this begins escalating into a town-wide shootout.  
The thought of using his jet pack comes to mind, just flying around to pick these hicks off with headshots, but upon further contemplation Lobo comes to the conclusion that it will make him an easy flying target and these people look like they are decent shots.  
Pulling out his second WESTAR, Lobo begins to shoot anyone to come his way with a weapon and the faintest hint of ill-will. Man or woman. Young or old. They come at him and they will die, and Lobo fails to feel the smallest inkling of regret about it.  
They would have done the same to him, so why should he do them any favors.  
Chapter 5  
The Mandalorian runs for the governor’s manor. Following his proclivity for making questionable decisions, Lobo kicks in the door—blasters in hand—with a raging frown behind his vizor.  
“Alright, you sons of bitches! Where’s Hervoy?!”  
Finding five men standing between him and a staircase.  
“Well...Osik.”  
They point their weapons at him and Lobo points his WESTARs at them. Opening fire as more guards bolted out to join in the fighting. Lobo, however, does not care as he proceeds to fire indiscriminately. He is pissed, and feeling twice as mean. More angry than he can remember since the day he was orphaned—angry at Hervoy for letting all this happen, angry at the Hutts for sending him to this planet, angry at himself for killing Jan Waldron, angry at Holt for antagonizing him into being so worked up, and angry at Wuss Gyrde for bringing him back to this shitty town.  
Slug shots from his opposition either miss him or land a blow that the bounty hunter could ignore and carries on with his slaughter of the enemy.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“We’ve not spoken even once. And I don’t recall wronging anyone to warrant actions to this degree.”  
His ignorance is insulting.  
“You really don’t remember, do you? Maybe this will jog your memory: five years ago you and some friends of yours paid me and my mother a visit, in a settlement on R'lyer. Called me a imp child.”  
Hervoy widens his eyes at the mention of Bryth.  
“Coming back to ya yet?”  
“I-I…” the governor stutters.  
Lobo aims for his shoulder with a grazing shot. Telling the governor as Hervoy grabs his wound “I still remember your faces. All of them.”  
“What?”  
“You’re a bit older than I remember—then again you looked fairly old back then, too, probably in your late thirties or early forties. Never thought I’d see you again, til I heard Vizla mention your name.”  
“So you’ve been planning this for a long time?”  
“No. Not until I heard the other side of the story from Vizla.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Listen,” the governor pleads “Bryth was more than half a decade ago. I was different back then. Younger, crazy, more angry.”  
“You killed my family...my neighbors...”  
“It was regrettable.”  
“Regrettable? REGRETTABLE?” Lobo punches him across the jaw.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“WHERE ARE THEY?!”  
“I don’t know! The only one I’ve heard from since is Hunt, and he disappeared on Nar Shaddaa last I heard.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 6  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The militiamen and armed citizens that Lobo missed on his way, through the town-wide shootout, are pushing a E-Web heavy repeating blaster cannon to the front of the governor’s manor.  
“Osik...”  
The Blacksmith Crix Dallo mounts the turret and primes it to open fire.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Keep them busy, Lobo. We’re ten minutes out.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kicking Hervoy away, Lobo uses his free hand to toss a thermal detonator towards the E-Web turret. Running for the manor as the explosion and screams to follow proceed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I see you’ve brought Dum Eddul with you.”  
“Yeah. We’ve brought ourselves a whole army--”  
Lobo aims through the window before the militiaman can finish his sentence, taking aim and then fires into the head of the jolly prick beside him’s head, then returns to cover as he heard one of them gasp “Oh my…”  
Chuckling as he yells out “Looks like you’ve lost Eddul, Gok!”  
Gritting his teeth, Bem cocks his lever-action slugthrower, cursing “Bastard!” and opens fire on the building.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The prosecutor Noyce and some of the other residences join in the shooting.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hearing the roar of a speeder bike, Lobo looks out the window to see a 74-Z halted on the ground and Sisko opening fire with his WESTAR-M5 blaster rifle. Seela standing by his side with the Regulators opening fire on the militiamen.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Looking back to the jailhouse he had escaped from two hours ago, Lobo then looks back to the crowd of denizens left who were never against him and asks “The deputy inside there, you’ll give him a proper burial, right?”  
One of the elder men seemed a tad confused as he asks “Jan?” then tells him “Of course. He was probably the only decent deputy we still had. Unlike that Holt fella.”  
His vizor looking down, the mandalorian mutters “Good.” before saying it again more loudly “Good.” so they can hear him.  
Sisko did not know what they were talking about, Seela and Cass and the other Regulators could only guess, and just puts a hand on Lobo’s shoulder and tells him “Come on. Let’s go home.”  
Lobo looks at Hervoy still clinging to life and asks “What about him?” pointing a blaster to the disgraced governor.  
Sisko tells him “Don’t worry. After this word will spread to most of the Outer Rim and soon the Republic will get wind of what he’s done. He’ll wish he was dead by the time things are done.” encouraging him to put down the blaster. “Assuming the Hutts don’t get to him first.”  
Lobo is not certain if it is the right, or, more importantly, the smart thing to do, yet he agrees.  
Putting away the pistol he is ready to depart when he hears a deep voice ragefully yelling “Vizla!!!” then looks to see a battered Wuss aiming a blaster for Cass Vizla.  
Lobo has scarce a chance to contemplate his options, and acts on instinct, pushing the Regulator out of the way before a shot more powerful than most of the slugs to hit him today blasts him to the ground.  
Cass, Sisko, and Seela all raise their weapons and open fire. Wuss drops dead after they all fire a single shot.  
Erron runs to Lobo’s side as the others begin scanning around them for more shooters. Asking “You still alive.”  
Lobo grunts at the question as he pulls himself up “So it seems.” while Erron helps him. “What about the Head-Peacekeeper?”  
Seeing Wuss’ still body answers his question.  
“Never mind.”  
Lobo begins to walk towards the spaceport. “Let’s just go, already.” Not saying a word to the denizes to survive, they have no more relevance to him just as he no longer holds significance to them.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lobo takes his place at the pilot’s seat. Cass sits herself in the chair reserved for copilots and navigators. Seela and Sisko join the Regulators in resting within the spartan crew quarters.  
The Morrigan’s XF-16 generators ignite the starship to life with a roar and they are offworld in a matter of minutes, activating the cloaking device once they exit the monotonous planet’s atmosphere and only permits itself to be visible just a moment before shifting into lightspeed.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~  
In another part of the galaxy, a mandalorian named Dalso Spir is watching the holonet when the recording of a trial is broadcasted, and as he watches Dalso instinctively mutters “Aliix?”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 7  
The Morrigan lands in the Nassau spaceport.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Regulators are bewildered by the sights of Nassau once they have passed the spaceport, the vendors, the bazaar, the weapon and armor stands; it is all for them to take in. Lobo could understand that feeling. The memory of the day Hal first brought him to Nassau still fresh in his mind—the sights were a lot to take in, except his helmet hid all those expressions and sense of wonder from sight of everyone around him—all reminiscent of the time Lobo first saw the stars during space travel, only he wasn’t still fourteen back then.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inside a Hutt was waiting for them, and standing between them and the overgrown slug is a 6’2 tall middle-aged man with amber eyes and brown hair reaching down to his ears wearing a jet trench coat, pinstripe trousers, and a black fedora.  
“Greetings.” The man says. “My name is Korrigan—a representative for the Hutt Cartel.” the man extends a hand, offering it to Lobo. Of course, Lobo accepts. He has created a mess for himself and needs to remedy it somehow.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Wisk the Hutt is willing to make a deal benefiting both yourselves, the Regulators, and himself.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“As it is only you who are interested in the fate of the Regulators, the deal is this: your share of credits in exchange for the Regulators being spared and working off their debt doing various jobs.”  
“Deal.” Lobo begrudgingly agrees and the big slug makes a pleased expression.  
They both just want this to be done.  
“Grancha.”  
“Very good.” Korrigan chimes then looks over his shoulder and hollars “Bring him in!”  
The doors slide open to reveal Dolan, restrained in bindings around his wrist and a man behind him holding a blaster rifle.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What is this?”  
“This is a peace offering.” Korrigan says. “A gift from Wisk to you.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lobo and Cass look to each other then back to Dolan. Lobo draws one WESTAR and Cass raises her MR-22 and opens fire.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lobo enters the cantina with Cass behind him.  
He seats himself at the bar stool.  
“Can I help you?”  
“Gumbo.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I’m ordering some gumbo.”  
“You?” she laughs. The smirk quickly disappears as he sees Lobo remain and his hands reach for the helmet.  
Pulling off the buckethead, Lobo asks “Something funny.” Placing his helmet on the bar with some of the other patrons watching with bated breath, surprised to see Mando’s face for the first time.  
One of the women whispers “So that’s what he looks like.” and her friend adds “Pretty handsome. I imagined he’d be older or more banged up.”  
Cass joins him in a seat at the bar stand.  
“I’ll have one was well.”  
Removing her helmet to reveal her face.  
Lobo earns more than a few angry and envious stares that night from the other men at the sight of the red head beside him while Damos smirks, silently laughing as his mando'ad friend’s continued misfortune is joined by a new fortune.  
“Lucky bastard.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 8  
Paz looking back at him with a warm smile. That same warm smile he had that day. Lobo opens his mouth but the words just can’t seem to come out. There are so many things he wants to say to him.  
But not enough words to convey them all.  
Then the blaster bolt tears into his back, and Paz says with a single stream of blood trickling down the left side of his mouth “Promise me, brother?” While Lobo gasps from shock. “Promise me.”  
“No!” Lobo’s voice finally emerges. Reaching out with tearful eyes. Only to find himself in his bed aboard The Morrigan.  
Pulling himself up, Lobo collects his emotions. Tries to pull himself together while moving to fit on his armor.  
It has been days since the Ras’asi job. Work has been more scarce as of late, bounties less frequent since he met the Regulators, and only a handful of small fries to hunt and pay the bills alongside some bodyguard work.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Damos.”  
“Lobo.”  
“Do you have anything for me?”  
Damos sifts through the pucks, disinterest blatant on his face as he says “Bail jumper, bail jumper...petty thief...swindler...and before you ask about that other thing, the answer is still a resounding no, Lobo. I’m still waiting to hear back from Ardyn.”  
Great...Lobo sighs as he lays back in the chair. All he has heard for the past couple of days on Caston Hunt are rumors, some say he’s on Coruscant, others say he is hiding on Tatooine, and a few claim he killed himself on Navarro. It is all so tedious, this process of going nowhere.  
The year’s end will arrive soon and the only work he can find is scraps of small fries.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scooping up and slurping down the soup, the bounty hunter hears a feminine voice say “Lobo.” as he is halfway through the liquid dish. Lobo looks up from his meal to see it is Seela standing by the stand.  
“Seela.” Lobo acknowledges her then he resumes eating.  
“See you’re still sulking.”  
“Am not.”  
Seela seats herself beside him, watching the expression of a curmudgeon persevere on his face, before she tells him “Wisk gave me and Vizla a job.” Watching as he barely reacts to the news. She continues “It pays 10,000 credits each,” causing Lobo to nearly choke on the soup while she says “We just need a fourth guy with a ship.”  
Lobo grabs the bowl with both hands and swallows the other half of his order. Telling her “Give me half an hour, and I can have the Morrigan ready to disembark.” while grabbing his helmet and leaving Elise her tip as he leaves the cantina behind him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lobo activates the puck and his eyes widen behind the vizor as Seela says “The smuggler Hal Drayen.” Then suddenly Lobo feels like a mudhorn has just kicked him in the nuts or that he wants to vomit.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The third man Seela invited onto the hunt, Norton, he looks like a di’kut to Lobo—like what some the mandalorians mean when they say Ori'buyce, kih'kovid (all helmet, no head). Some might even say he gives the bounty hunter some reservations as the starship travels closer to the destination, more than when he learned he’d be hunting Hal.  
Everything about him gives Lobo the creeps: the way he looks at Seela, especially, was unnerving. To call him smitten with the Twi’lek would be a gross oversimplification and ignoring the stalker-like glint in his eyes. Beyond that, there seems to be a history between them and the Corellian, or so Lobo could guess based on the way they are speaking.  
As the Morrigan travels through hyperspace, he listens as Cass has various conversations with them. Eavesdropping as Seela and Norton talk about this hunt, not attempting to hide the tone of bias in their voices. Although, from the way she is speaking, Seela seems to be more interested in earning some credits, and the matter of acting against Hal out of spite appears to be more of a bonus for her. Norton, on the other hand, sounds more vindictive, like he has an vibro-ax to grind with the smuggler.  
All the way to Belint is like a test of Lobo’s self-restraint.  
Chapter 9  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Seeing Lobo trail off, Norton asks “Where are you going?”, much to the bounty hunter’s indifference. “Hey, mando, I’m talking to you!”  
“Feel free to swallow a blaster, I’ve got stuff to do.”  
“You—!” Norton is ready to run up and blindside him when Seela stops him.  
“Let him go.”  
Cass watches him walk away, tilting her head; something is wrong about the way he goes about himself. He seems...sad, or so that is how Vizla interprets his body language. Again she is reminded of her father.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The cantina is relatively easy for Lobo to find, one of the few sites of notice in the spaceport.  
Walking through the spaceport is similar to the space flight to this barren rock—Lobo became lost in his own thoughts, except without Norton to get on his nerves, thinking of Hal and this job he is on. How much the thought of hunting Hal makes him sick, like he is betraying an old friend just so he can eat.  
Hal was there in one of the worst moments in his life, he had his back when a lot of people he considered family turned on him. Now he is here for all the wrong reasons.  
Lobo has half a mind to spend his squandering credits to get drunk.  
Entering the cantina, he approaches the bar stand. Placing his helmet down to order a drink. His desire to be inebriated won out.  
“Well look what the direcat dragged in.” a familiar voice says as Lobo sips down his ale, causing the beverage to go down a wrong pipe or two.  
“Talon?”  
“Lobo,” his fellow bounty hunter raises a tankard and gulps down. “Long time no talk.” Then looks passed his old colleague’s shoulder as he says “Right?”  
A third voice joins the conversation. “Oh, yes. It’s been so long.” Sending a chill down Lobo’s spine as the older smooth voice continues “What’s it been, two years?”  
Shifting himself around in his seat, Lobo faces another ghost from the past with his eyes widening in shock. “Colm Harlow.” Feeling like a child looking up at his disapproving father.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Madas? You mean Arthun Madas?”  
Talon smirks.  
“The very same.” the bartender says. “Apparently the smuggler ran afoul of the gangleader years ago and has been on the run for months after he arrived.” Placing the cleaned the tankard behind the barstool. “The locals were hoping he would find a way off the world before things could get ugly, but he couldn’t, unfortunately.”  
Then Lobo hands him some credits for the information.  
“Would hate to be the Corellian, if I’m being honest.”  
“Why?”  
“In the last two years, Madas has been something of a problem here. People disappear, and when they turn back up it’s usually as a bloodied and battered corpse.”  
Looking into the corner of his eyes, Lobo sees Talon smrk and realizes That’s why he’s here.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once there was a gang—more like a syndicate, really, for bounty hunters who operated throughout the galaxy after the guild fragmented called the ‘Wild Hunt’ sometimes and called other things on other occasions.  
Aliix flocked to it quickly, as Lobo remembers it, at just fifteen or sixteen. Loved every second of it. Reveled in the work he did for them, feeling like he was some kind of hero in his own delusions. Those were days when life was good—he could forget all his troubles, all his trauma: the massacre, the war. And then...it ended and for Lobo a new nightmare joined the old, with the loss of his best friend and a special girl.  
It pisses Lobo off to think about it, all that they lost, how he was sold out to the Pinkertons for a few extra credits. Then he feels his trigger finger get an itch.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lobo hears a cadre of feet marching through the entrance then an indiscernible Dosh garble.  
“There he is!” one of the thugs says as they enter, aiming his blaster rifle and fires as Lobo jumps behind the bar stand.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~  
Bodies left charred and smoldering. Others filled with various blaster holes. Jonny was unsettled to find his friends in such an unsightly state. Jax is the only one he can recognize, with a slicer dart in his neck. Vil’gazz had been shot so many times in the face he is unrecognizable, and it is only thanks to his clothes remaining more intact that Jonny could recognize his remains with an uneasy degree of certainty.  
He has to assume Solluq and Ain were the two set ablaze by the mandalorian they were supposed to kill.  
He looks around the bazaar, seeing various aliens and humans muttering basic and the other languages to each other, and demanding to know “Who did this? I want answers!”  
The crowd is silent. So Jonny becomes agitated and draws his blaster pistol.  
“C’mon. Where’d he go?”  
He could not hear the spurs until the last second. A second too late as he feels a blaster barrel press against his nape.  
“Right here, Jonny boy.”  
Jonny loses his nerve then.  
“How did you…?”  
“Drop the blaster!”  
Jonny complies.  
“Good. Now turn around.”  
Again. Jonny complies. Motioning his body around to see the t-shaped visor of the Mandalorian. Then the man’s eyes widen as he gradually realizes he is face-to-face with a past associate.  
“Well, well, well.” Jonny begins to relax, regaining some of his nerve “Hello, half-Imp.”  
The mando'ad proceeds to pistol whip him. “Shut up.” Not in the mood for the theatrics or games today. Knocking him unconscious.  
“Mir’osik.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 10  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You killed my wife, one of my friends.” Lobo punches him across the jaw. “Did you really think that you could do that to me and I wouldn’t respond?”  
“I swear, I didn’t know any of that would go down the way it did…”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pressing his DC-17m into Jonny’s back, he orders him “Move it.” Forcing the man at blaster point to guide him.  
Jonny takes the hint and steps forward. Not daring to get on the bounty hunter’s bad-side.  
“You think they’ll let you in just ‘cause you have me?”  
“Keep walking.”  
“This is stupid. They’re never going to let you inside the base.”  
“Worry about yourself. You're lucky I haven’t blasted you already on principle.”  
“What did I do, this time?”  
“Your friends tried to kill me, I’m fairly certain you would have tried the same, you kidnapped a friend of mine, you have what an old friend of mine would call a shootable mug, and I could do with some target practice. Should I go on?”  
“No.” Jonny relents. “Point made.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Suddenly! A bolt of blaster fire hits Lobo on the shoulder, causing him to fall back from the impact. Looking up he sees Jonny’s body drop to the ground.  
Cass looks to Lobo “Take cover.” Firing her MR-22 for the shooter on the roof who took out Jonny while Lobo recovers his footing.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lobo fires his DC-17m, grabbing one man by the head and bashing him into a mesh against a wall, permitting the rage to have a grip on him as he discharges his repeating blaster on the gang members indiscriminately.  
He recognizes a few of the faces to get in his way.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Corellian flight jacket more weathered since they last saw each other  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lobo tosses the repeating blaster rifle towards Arthun and his men  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You don’t remember me? I remember you.”  
Skelding and Milton look at each other, then to Arthun between them who is just as confused if not more so, then back to Lobo.  
The bounty hunter says “Maybe this’ll jog your memory.” as he pulls off his helmet then drops it to the ground. Arthun’s eyes widen while his friends are aghast in disbelief.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Well I wouldn’t. Talon, on the other hand…”  
Then the Thenn appears to fire his blaster pistol through Aria’s abdomen.  
Arthun sees her fall to the ground and yells “Aria!”  
Lobo grabs his WESTAR and he shoots Skelding then trains the weapon onto Milton as he barely has time to react with a “Wait—!” before a pull of the trigger. Both lives ended with blasts to their foreheads.  
Shooting the blaster out of his hand, Lobo charges at Arthun. Punching him in the jaw, causing him to lose balance, then sending his past associate to the ground with a second punch.  
Lobo beat Arthun. He beat him; punching him again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again.  
Punching him so many times that Hal loses count.  
“Di’kutla, Hut’uunla Aruetii!!!” Lobo barks as he beats the man.  
Seela actually finds it less than productive and says “If you’re going to insult the man, at least do it in a language he understands, Lobo.”  
“Stay out of this, Seela.”  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
Lobo grabs the end of his grappling hook and then ties the cord around Arthun’s neck, like a garrote, and proceeds to constrict the gang leader's access to the air.  
“I trusted you, Harlow trusted you, Talon trusted you—we all did; and you returned that trust with treachery, so now I’m returning the favor.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Aliix…I-”  
“Spare me!” Lobo barks, aiming his flame projector. “You had your chance.” With his finger on the button as he tells Aria “This is for Zeff, and me.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 11  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I’ll go with you, no problem, but…”  
“But what?”  
“I have some things to collect. I hid them in a graveyard before Madas got his hands on me, just let me collect them and I’ll have nothing to keep me here. I’ll even let you confiscate them.”  
“Things?” Lobo is ready to push him for specifics when Norton interrupts with a blaster aimed.  
“No. You’re going, now!”  
“Norton...still walking around with a stick up your ass, I see.”  
“Plug it!” Norton says, more aggressively than usual. And begins threatening “Or would you prefer I ventilate your-”  
Only for Lobo to walk between them and aim a WESTAR at Norton. Telling Norton “Or you can back off before I ventilate you.”  
This time, Seela is the one irritated by the antics and asks “Lobo, what are you doing?”  
“Making this a little easy for myself.” Lobo explains. “Hal can be a crafty bastard, I do this and he’ll come quietly.”  
“And you assume this, why?”  
Hal reenters the conversation “‘Cause he knows me well enough.”  
Seela then aims her own blaster pistol at Hal, saying “You stay out of this.” and then to Cass and asks “What do you think, Vizla?”  
Cass shrugs her shoulders, uncertain. Taking a few seconds to consider the options before telling her “I say we let Lobo go with Hal and we wait here. If he’s not back in thirty minutes we go looking for them.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What’s with you and those two anyway?”  
“I used to work with them when I started my career as a smuggler, as you can guess it didn’t .”  
“What’d you do?”  
Hal smirks a little before coming clean “I ended up spending a lot of time with Seela and ended up being...engaged. But that prick Norton always had a thing for Seela and held a grudge over it ever since.”  
“Engaged?” Lobo bursts out laughing. “That doesn’t sound like you.”  
“Yeah...well before you and I met, that punk decided to gradually ruin things between us.”  
“Oh,” Lobo stops laughing, as an awkward silence grows between them.  
“By the way, Hal.” Lobo breaks the silence between them as they walk through the building’s halls. “I’m a little curious: what happened to your ship?”  
The Corellian sighs, looking a tad embarrassed.  
“My partner double crossed me. Stole my starship and left me here. Thankfully, Arthun shot it down before he could escape orbit.”  
Lobo is not too surprised. The short-horned chagrian always seemed shifty-eyed whenever they were around each other, kinda like someone else recently.  
“...I see.”  
Exiting the building from a side opening, the two continue to walk through the empty street of Trato. Approaching the last place Lobo would have expected for a hiding spot from his old friend: a cemetery.  
“This it, Drayen?” Lobo asks, confused.  
“Yep.” Hal confirms. “Ecrin’s graveyard.”  
“Where’d you hide your things?”  
Hal grabs a spade as he tells the bounty hunter “In an empty grave.”  
~  
Seela and Cass sift through the hideout. The female Mandalorian watching as Colm, Talon, and HK-99 collect the remains of the Madas gang while Seela looks for anything of use among the dead men’s belongings.  
Once the three bounty hunters have disappeared for the last time, the Twi’lek looks around to notice something amis: Norton.  
“Uh, Vizla…”  
~  
Hal strikes down into the dirt, shoveling up the earthen soil and tossing it beside the hole before striking back into the ground.  
“How’d you even find out this one was empty, Hal?” Lobo asks, watching as the smuggler digs up the soil.  
“I was hiding out here for...three, maybe four, months after my ship was destroyed. I watched the people here bury a few, this one never had a coffin. It was a grave for someone in name only. So I thought: ideal hiding spot for me to stash some valuables.”  
After a minute they hear the sound of the spade hitting wood. Hal exclaims “Pay dirt.” tossing the shovel aside. Opening the coffin to reveal a satchel and DE-10 blaster pistol.  
“You still carry that around?”  
“Sue me, I like it.”  
“So where’s this item you claim I’d want?”  
Hal reaches into the satchel and what he pulls out leaves Lobo aghast: a mark three imagecaster, his old personal holoprojector.  
“That’s…?”  
“You left it on my ship when I brought you to Nassau.”  
Lobo takes the holoprojector, snatching it in a flash. Reluctantly saying “Thanks.”  
Suddenly both hear in a vindictive tone “Oh, how touching.”  
Lobo and Hal look to see Norton in the cemetery, holding a blaster in the bounty hunter and smuggler’s general direction.  
When Lobo reaches for his WESTAR the besom, Norton focuses the blaster pistol on the hunter. “Ah, ah, ah.” Aiming for the smuggler’s head. “Keep it up and we’ll be delivering a corpse.”  
Hal scoff, “Oh, please. You were planning to kill me from the start.”  
“Shut up!” Norton barks, then looks to Lobo “You, mando, remove the helmet or he dies!”  
“Norton?"  
The three look to see Seela and Cass standing at the entrance of the cemetery, both watching the scene to unfold between them.  
Norton barely manages to mutter “Seela?” before Lobo takes advantage of the opening and draws his blaster pistol. Dead in a second, and falling back into a freshly dug grave.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 12  
“Lobo…?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What the hell?!”  
“He was going to kill Hal, and me. How else did you think I’d react?”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Leave the Jawa alone.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lobo activates the imagecaster, exposing himself to the image of a young mandalorian Aliix Spir standing beside a Dathomirian woman. Treating himself to a self-imposed punishment.  
The woman was beautiful, in a savage way. Lobo remembers how Aliix loved her. The bone-white of her flesh, the cynical demeanor of her personality, her cunning in battle, her warmth—Aliix grew to be enthralled with every aspect of her.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A man with short black hair wearing welding goggles on his forehead, a black sleeveless shirt, long black trousers, fingerless gloves, wraps around the forearms, a belt sheathing his curved bladed knife on the left of his waist and holstering a E-851 quick-draw blaster pistol on the front of his left side next to the vibroblade and a vibro-cutlass sheathed on his right side, and a pair of boots.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rix Fury-Thane  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
22 ABY  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inside Lobo finds a battered, bone-white skinned and bald-headed Dathomirian woman of a familiar appearance before him.  
“Tesh?”  
Lobo feels his heart skip a beat.  
No, can’t be…  
“But you’re…?”  
Tesh looks to Lobo with a vindictive gaze to her usual expression of a cynic as she approaches the bounty hunter “What?....Dead…Expired...Departed...Not breathing...Fertilizer?” Her hands clinging to her belly where the blaster bolt tore through her. “You never were good at choosing your words.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A voice to his right says “Tell me about it.” and Lobo turns to see Paz Spir looking at him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Paz steps a little closer.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Attractive mandalorian, that Vizla.” Tesh teases maliciously. “I wonder how she’d react to the truth about you.”  
Lobo’s face sours and he tells her “Shut up.” not wanting to hear anymore.  
“You couldn’t even protect your own wife.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Some husband you were.”  
“I said shut up.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They are not real, they cannot touch me, Lobo tries to mentally assure himself, Nothing more than phantasms of the long dead.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Seth grabs him by the shoulder and whispers “We’re all dead because of you.”  
No.  
Sindel whispers another accusatory into the side of his helmet “You let us die!!!” as Tesh watches with a sadistic smile.  
No!  
He did everything he was told. Everything they told him. Fought, bled, and nearly perished so many times and it still wasn’t good enough.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Lobo?” another familiar voice says and the bounty hunter looks around to see Cass standing behind him. “Who are you talking to?”  
When Lobo looks back back he sees...nothing. Nothing but an empty space.  
Lobo lies to her, saying “Nothing…” and mutters “It’s nothing,” to himself a few more times to convince himself and fail.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You’ve seen things. Something that shouldn’t be there, perhaps?” inquires the man.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The young man introduces himself “Luke Skywalker.”  
With a sigh, Lobo returns the courtesy “Lobo.”  
“Lobo what?”  
“Just Lobo.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Luke grabs a small green crystal from the collection of parts from dismantled weapons.  
A kyber crystal?  
Looking through the remnants made the bigger picture easy to see, finding a magnetic stabilizing ring, energy modulation circuit, blade emitter, and a diatium power cell.  
“I see…” Lobo says as the realization sparks in his brain. “You’re a Jetii.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Looking at the markings of the artifacts’ container, the mandalorian recognizes the handiwork of Nightsister witchcraft in the design. Bindings to restrain a powerful dark side presence, an evil that will not discriminate in its tormentment.  
And some idiot broke it open.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
R'lyer: home sweet home.  
Who says you can never go home again? Lobo mentally quips to himself.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Just watch your step out there, Jedi. There’s a lot of predators roaming about.”  
“What; like a sandswimmer or a rancor or nexus?”  
“Direwolves and Direlions...or Direcats. They usually stay away from the road leading to the Enclave, but you might want to keep that lightsaber of yours ready.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Working inside the Morrigan, Lobo continues with his tinkering of the parts. Working into the next morning he hears the noise of a speeder stopping outside of the ship.  
Looters?  
Aggravated, the mando draws a WESTAR and walks towards the opening.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He sees the box of parts in the jedi’s hands.  
“What’s that for?”  
“Your ship. I saw some of the damage and then these parts while I was in town and thought they would be of use to you.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Jetii hold his lightsabers out to Lobo, the pommel ends of the hilt aimed at him, as Luke says “Here.”  
Lobo is not so daft that he fails to read the subtle ‘I trust you’ behind his meaning as he takes it in his hands.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
His wrist blade unretracted, Lobo raises his fist ready to strike. Looking into his half-brother’s eyes all the while.  
~  
Promise me, brother. Promise me.  
~  
The younger mando watching, never blinking, as he brings his fist down. Dalso never breaks eye contact with his brother.  
A moment passes.  
Not realizing the dirt beside his head has been stabbed. Until half a second passed.  
Then Lobo punches his half brother across the face.  
There is a tinge of bitterness in Lobo’s mouth. He wanted to.  
Lobo can not deny that he wants to kill Dalso, to make Nelo suffer—to make their father feel the pain of losing someone he loves, again, and to this time be the one truly responsible for the pain. He wants to savor the look of despair on the man who abandoned his mother and who disowned him’s face.  
But...he can’t.  
I gave my word...but I’ll have some justice.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lobo holds the flame projector to Dalso and he says “I’m going to count to Ta’raysh. And if you don’t, I will.”  
“What?”  
“Solus!”  
“You’re bluffing.”  
“Let’s find out. T’ad!”  
Hal calls out “Lobo!” but the bounty hunter does not even look in his direction. “He’s your brother.”  
“My brothers all died a long time ago. Ehn!”  
Through his count of Cuir and Rayshe’a Esa tries to remain firm, but on Resol lets out a small burst of flame fairly close to Dalso before taking his hand off the button; and through his count of E’tad, Sh’ehn, and She’cu the her resolution only continues to die.  
With a grim tone Lobo says “Ta’raysh.” He readies to set sibling alight and all the color leaves Esa Spir’s face. “Guess he meant as much to you as Paz: nothing.”  
“STOP!!!”  
Lobo pauses in his task, with his finger an inch from the button as she concedes.  
“I admit it! You were not to blame!”  
As Lobo turns away from Dalso to face her, a wicked expression forms upon him. “For what?”  
“For the death of Paz.”  
“Really? But you were just spouting earlier how I viciously slaughtered your son, my own kin. Do you admit to willingly allowing me to be condemned for so long?” Looking back to see the look of disbelief on Dalso’s face, then back to the mother. “That you allowed me to be condemned as a fratricide and dishonorable lowlife.”  
“...Yes.”  
“To willfully slandering me.”  
“Yes.”  
“And to sending an assassin to kill me in the wilds of Felucia.”  
“Yes.”  
Looking over to Nelso, Lobo shrugs his shoulders. Saying “Well, I’m satisfied.” before touching the handle of his WESTAR.  
Elsa reaches for her own blaster pistol and they both draw.  
Lobo manages to hit her in the hand. Blasting the pistol from her hand.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lobo holsters his blaster and walks away. Grabbing his helmet.  
Nelo watches his; the disbelief on his face soon joined by regret.  
“Aliix…”  
Silence is all to return to his words as Lobo walks away.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Epilogue  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mandalorian Armor (Expanded Universe)  
Throughout Mandalorian history, three major features remained constant in Mandalorian armor design:  
The wearer was protected from the majority of all blaster fire. Armor made of actual Mandalorian iron, which could also deflect blaster bolts, made it lightsaber-resistant.  
The helmets almost always possessed a T-shaped visor and a sophisticated heads-up display (HUD).  
Mandalorian warriors decorated their armor to reflect personal accomplishments, clan affiliation, or simply personal preference. They often repainted their armor to reflect rank, clan, and possibly the current terrain. They were also known to paint their armor in the traditional colors that represented specific causes the individual might currently be undertaking. The colors, however, did not always have a specific meaning. Sometimes they were just colors that the particular Mandalorian liked. Some Mandalorians wore pieces of armor to honor relatives, both dead and alive. As of the Clone Wars, these colors were known to have significance:  
Gray=Mourning a Lost Love  
Red=Honoring a Parent  
Black=Justice  
Gold=Vengeance  
Green=Duty  
Blue=Reliability  
Orange=A Lust for Life  
White= A New start  
Mandalorian armor was traditionally made out of almost indestructible Mandalorian Iron (beskar), but this was rare and expensive, so many Mandalorians, such as Jango and Boba Fett, opted for less durable materials instead, such as durasteel or duraplast. The Galactic Empire mined much of the beskar off of the surface of Mandalore, so for a time it was nearly impossible to get any. However, the Yuuzhan Vong blasted craters deep into Mandalore that were later found to have opened up several new beskar mines. The name for the armor in Mandalorian, beskar'gam, meant Iron skin, or Iron carapace (for Mando members without fleshy skin), because Mandalorian iron was a crucial part of the armor design for millennia, until just before the Clone Wars. The secret of producing armor made from Mandalorian iron was kept within the Mandalorian clans for years. Some Mandalorians would also wear cloaks on the outside of their armor.  
The helmet served as the control center for most of the suit's abilities. A rangefinder attached to the armored helmet was a common upgrade and could track up to thirty targets, while a battle computer inside the helmet allowed the wearer to control the suit's weapons, sensors, and jet pack through verbal commands. The dark macrobinocular viewplate offered a variety of vision modes, including infrared. A pineal eye sensor on the helmet combined with an internal overlay display to provide tracking information within a 360-degree radius. Motion sensors, an encrypted internal comlink, and a broad-band antenna completed the helmet's devices, all of which could be linked to the wearer's weapons or their personal starship. The helmet could also act as an environmental filter system, with a two hour reserve tank providing breathable air to the Mandalorian warrior.  
Design (Cannon)  
Traditional Mandalorian armor consisted of the following:  
a helmet,  
shoulder pauldrons  
vambraces,  
breastplate,  
codpiece,  
knee-pads,  
thigh and shin guards clasped over a body stocking.  
Mandalorian helmets often had a macrobinocular viewplate, tactical displays, a comlink and an antenna tipped with a rangefinder that could be pulled over the viewplate to enhance imagery. Sabine Wren programmed a holo-imager in her rangefinder to take snapshots. They wore magnetized shoes.  
Weapons  
Mandalorian vambraces were computer-controlled tools bristling with weaponry, designed to combat the abilities of a Jedi. They potentially included:  
Flamethrower (or flame projector)  
Wrist lasers  
Wrist rockets  
Whipcord throwers  
Projectile buzzsaws  
Shield emitters  
Retractable wrist blades  
Kamino saberdarts  
Grappling lines  
Paralyzing darts  
Repulsors  
Whistling birds  
Tribes of R’lyer  
Furyans--descendants of the soldiers, bodyguards, peace-keepers  
Dwelling: The Fury Lands (or Land of Fury).  
Thenns--descendents of the slaves, menial labor, forced servants  
Dwelling: The Thenn Lands.  
Morlocks--descendents of aristocrats, nobles, politicians, royalty  
Dwelling: Morlock Basin.  
Dh’oine--descendents of the merchants  
Dwelling: High Rock Valley  
Istari (Istars)--descendents of the philosophers  
Dwelling: Arcana Mountains  
Dagons--descendents of the sailors, fishermen, navy, seafarers, naval combatants  
Dwelling: Dagonia (a archipelago).  
Vynari (Vynars)--descendents of the hunters, foragers  
Dwelling: None (a nomadic tribe)  
Gruls--descendents of miners, excavators  
Dwelling: Anvil Mountain  
Valgurs--descendents of the assassins  
Dwelling: deep within the Dread Mountains.  
Arcins--descendents of the farmers  
Dwelling: The Plain Fields.  
Drulls--descendents of the stonemasons  
Dwelling:  
Yolehs--  
Dwelling:  
Timeline  
Dawn of Time  
The Big Bang occurs, creating the universe.  
13,000,000,000 BBY  
The galaxy is formed.  
200,000 BBY  
The Zhell, the early ancestors of the Human species, battles the Taung species for control of their mutual homeworld Notron (later known as Coruscant). Despite a loss at the city of Great Zhell that inspires the epic poem Dha Werda Verda, the Battalions of Zhell succeed in driving the Taung offworld.  
36,453 BBY  
The few Kwa who remain on the Deep Core world of Tython have died out, and the Kwa as a whole have retreated to their homeworld of Dathomir in fear of the Rakata. The Kwa taught the Rakata how to use the Force, but conflict ensued when the Rakata tried to take the Kwa’s Infinity Gate technology.  
The Tho Yor--eight great pyramid starships scattered across the galaxy--activate, calling Force-sensitives to them. The pilgrims board the Tho Yor, which proceed to visit numerous worlds and acquire Force-sensitives of many species before traveling to the Deep Core world of Tython.  
The arrival of the Tho Yor was heralded by an enormous Force Storm, and the Tho Yor scattered their passengers across Tython.  
The Je’daii are founded on Tython by Tythans, as a group of Force-users who strive for balance between the light and dark sides of the Force which they knew as Ashla (light) and Bogan (dark).  
35,000 BBY  
The Rakata, having developed technology powered by the dark side of the Force, establish an Infinite Empire that begins to expand throughout the Unknown Regions and into the western galaxy.  
30,000 BBY  
The Kiliks of Alderaan attempt to invade the planet Korriban, but are repelled by the Sith species.  
The Kiliks vanish from Alderaan, Alsakan and the galaxy at large, having been relocated to the Unknown Regions; modern scholars believe that the Celestials are responsible.  
28,000 BBY  
King Adas begins his reign over the Sith on Korriban.  
27,700 BBY  
The Sith species on Korriban are visited by the Rakata of the Infinite Empire, but King Adas leads his people in driving the Rakata offworld after realizing they intended to conquer the planet.  
Korriban is devastated by the Rakatan attack, turning it into a wasteland and causing most Sith to relocate to the forested world of Ziost. Korriban becomes the species’ holy tomb-world.  
Using Rakata Force-driven hyperdrive technology, the Sith spread out among the planets of the Stygian Caldera, and the planet Tund becomes a place of exile for heretics among the Sith.  
25,793 BBY  
The Force Wars on Tython begins between the followers of Ashla and the followers of Bogan.  
25,783 BBY  
The Force Wars end with the Force Cataclysm and the surviving members of the Je’daii Order establish the Jedi Order.  
25,053 BBY  
The Galactic Republic is founded with the signing of the Galactic Constitution, and Coruscant becomes the new government’s capital.  
25,000 BBY  
The Perlemian Trade Route is founded, linking Coruscant with Ossus and the Tion Cluster.  
The Corellian Run is mapped, ensuring the economic dominance of Corellia in the forming Republic; the Corellian Run forms the southern border of the Slice.  
Republic scouts make contact with the Jedi Order on Ossus, and Jedi Master Haune Tiar accompanies the scouts back to the Republic. After conferring for several weeks, the Order pledge themselves to the Republic’s service.  
The Jedi Sar Agorn takes on a Padawan in Cope Shykrill, but Shykrill falls to the dark side of the Force and is struck down.  
24,500 BBY  
The First Great Schism erupts in the Core Worlds between the Jedi Order and the Legions of Lettow, members of the Jedi Order who sought to use the dark side against the Order’s wishes. The Legion’s leader Xendor originally asked for permission to create an academy for the study of Force techniques outlawed by the Jedi, and after their refusal he founded the Legion on Lettow--prompting the Order to declare war on them.  
The Schism saw Xendor’s death at Columnus, and the conflict’s end not long afterwards as the Order invaded Lettow.  
After 24,000 BBY  
The Mandalorian Crusaders are founded.  
23,900 BBY  
The Tionese War comes to an end as the Republic devastates the worlds of the Tion Cluster, though the Republic’s sterilization of Desevro prompts the Jedi to break with the Republic.  
The Republic negotiates with the Jedi, who eventually agree to serve as the Republic’s watchmen.  
22,800 BBY  
A Jedi scout follows the Force’s call into the Unknown Regions, discovering the crystal world of Ilum. Ilum soon becomes an important religious world for the Jedi Order.  
22,000 BBY  
The planet Nubia is settled.  
20,100 BBY  
By this time, most of the colonies and the Inner Rim have been settled.  
20,000 BBY  
The Great Manifest Period begins, sparking an era of expansion for the Galactic Republic and the widespread colonization of the Slice.  
Etti IV is settled by Republic dissidents fleeing corruption in the Core Worlds.  
19,000 BBY  
The planet Kamino undergoes abrupt climate change, which causes the planet’s glacial reserves to melt; all of Kamino’s landmasses will be completely submerged within two hundred years.  
17,018 BBY  
The First Alsakan Conflict begins, sparking fourteen thousand years of conflict between Alsakan and Coruscant. Alsakan leads its supporters, the Axis worlds, in blocking the Grand Companies of the Spin from expanding south, and the trading conglomerates are backed by Duros merchant barons and the Coruscant-dominated Republic.  
Republic forces conquer the planet Virujansi.  
16,921 BBY  
The Battle of Kes, the only direct armed conflict between the Republic and Alsakan during the early Alsakan Conflicts, occurs,  
16,782 BBY  
The Celebratus Archive is founded on the planet Obroa-skai.  
15,000 BBY  
The Galactic Senate heeds calls for the reestablishment of the Republic Navy.  
14,450 BBY  
The Cleansing of Rucapar occurs, a battle that sees the Alsakan Mosaics in the city of Rucapar destroyed by Republic forces.  
14,300 BBY  
Nikato’s Bootheel is established around the planet Raxus Prime.  
14,000 BBY  
A number of Sith establish a library-temple on the world of Krayiss II where they slumber and their spirits haunt the temple for the next 10,000 years.  
Duros scouts discover the planet Sneeve and the Sneevel species in the Expansion Region.  
13,000 BBY  
The Herglic Trade Empire joins the Republic, sparking development around the Hidakai Pool route.  
The planet Ailon becomes a member of the Republic.  
12,000 BBY  
Ithorian herdships make first contact with the Republic.  
The planet Ord Mantell is settled by explorers and colonists from Corellia, and the planet becomes an Ordnance/Regional Depot that later serves as a basis for the Seventh Pius Dea Crusade.  
Starting from the planet Gyndine, scouts start to establish the Ootmian Pabol route, bridging the gap between the Republic and Hutt Space.  
11,987 BBY  
Supreme Chancellor Pers’lya is impeached by the Pius Dea, a religious sect who install the Human adherent Contispex. Contispex’s election begins the Pius Dea Era.  
11,965 BBY  
Contispex I sanctions a military invasion of Hutt Space—the First Pius Dea Crusade. The crusade is the first of a series of Pius Dea Crusades that are military crusades against alien species by the increasingly-Pius Dea Galactic Republic.  
11,947 BBY  
Contispex I steps down as Supreme Chancellor and is succeeded by his son Contispex II.  
11,939 BBY  
Contispex II sanctions the Third Pius Dea Crusade, another invasion of Hutt Space.  
11,933 BBY  
The Jedi Order retreats to Ossus and severs all ties with the Pius Dea-dominated Republic, beginning their Recusal. A number of Jedi who are loyal to the Pius Dea form the order of the Terrible Glare and settle on the planet Garn.  
11,920 BBY  
The Fourth Pius Dea Crusade begins against the Hutts.  
11,884 BBY  
The Seventh Pius Dea Crusade, also known as the Great Northern Crusade, begins against the Zabrak and other species native to the northern region of the galaxy.  
11,820 BBY  
The Sixth Alsakan Conflict begins as the Alsakani ally with the Duros, Herglics, and the Hutts against the Pius Dea-controlled Republic; however, the conflict ends with a Republic victory.  
11,791 BBY  
The Tenth Pius Dea Crusade, also known as the Crusade of the Wilds, begins.  
11,708 BBY  
The Colonial Era of the Tapani sector ends, beginning the Twelve Kingdoms Era.  
11,707 BBY  
The Eleventh Pius Dea Crusade against the Herglics begins.  
11,660 BBY  
The Twelfth Pius Dea Crusade occurs.  
Republic forces conduct an orbital bombardment of Zarracina III known as the Destruction of Zarracina III, turning its surface into an irradiated wasteland and forcing the native Zarracines into a nomadic existence.  
The Teirasans of Teirasa are outraged by the attack on Zarracina, prompting the Republic to attack Teirasa.  
11,600s BBY  
Republic citizens fleeing the Pius Dea settle the planet Prefsbelt IV.  
11,591 BBY  
The Fifteenth Pius Dea Crusade against the Baragwin begins.  
11,198 BBY  
The Twenty-Third Pius Dea Crusade against the Bothans and the Lanniks begins.  
11,100 BBY  
The Inquisitions begin in the Core Worlds and the Colonies, and the Jedi Order end their Recusal.  
11,057 BBY  
The Thirty-Fourth Pius Dea Crusade against the Hutts begins.  
10,970s BBY  
The Renunciate Admiral Pers Pradeux discovers Prefsbelt IV and makes it a retreat for Renunciate naval officers in their efforts to overthrow the Pius Dea.  
10,967 BBY  
The Renunciation: The Renunciate movement, a splinter faction of the Pius Dea that has renounced their faith, reveals itself and allies with the Alsakani, Caamasi, and the Jedi Order. This splits the Pius Dea faith from within, pitting the Faithful against those who have abandoned the faith, and signals the start of the Seventh Alsakan Conflict.  
Renunciate forces clash with Faithfuls at Fondor, Ixtlar, and Cyrillia, supported by the Jedi, Alsakani, Duros, Herglics, and Hutts.  
10,966 BBY  
The Bureau of Ships and Services seed the Republic Navy with rogue navicomputer codes, which forces the Pius Dea's ships to jump randomly to hyperspace and become lost forever.  
At the Battle of Uquine, the Renunciate forces annihilate the remaining Pius Dea ships. The Jedi capture Contispex XIX aboard the Flame of Sinthara, taking him to Caamas where he stands trial and is imprisoned.  
10,966 BBY  
Grand Master Biel Ductavis assumes the position of Supreme Chancellor; his ascension heralds the end of the Pius Dea era and the start of the Ductavis Era.  
10,000 BBY  
Ryloth enters the Galactic Republic.  
The Kumauri Empire comes into conflict with the Republic, deploying planet-busting battleships with mass drivers, though they are defeated.  
9757 BBY  
The Republic rocket-jumpers participate in the Second Herglic Feud.  
8000 BBY  
Goroth Prime is discovered by Corellian pirates.  
7003 BBY  
The Second Great Schism occurs as a number of dark Jedi split from the Jedi Order.  
7000 BBY  
Trandosha joins the Galactic Republic.  
Dathka Graush initiates a period of civil war on Korriban upon ascending to the throne.  
The Hundred-Year Darkness begins in the aftermath of the Second Great Schism.  
The Taung Mandalore the First leads his followers from the planet Roon to a new world, which his followers named Mandalore in his honor.  
Republic scouts discover the Quermian system, where the Quermians have settled numerous worlds; within a few decades, the Quermians are active participants in the galactic community.  
The Sith library Veeshas Tuwan is established on Arkania.  
6950 BBY  
Dathka Graush’s reign comes to an end with his death at the hands of assassins.  
6900 BBY  
The Hundred-Year Darkness comes to an end with the Battle of Corbos. The defeated Dark Jedi are exiled from the Republic.  
Ajunta Pall becomes the first Dark Lord of the Sith.  
The Dark Jedi Exiles discover the Sith Empire on Korriban and transform it into a Force-using magocracy.  
6740 BBY  
The crystal world of Mygeeto is discovered by the Republic.  
6700’s BBY  
The Mandalorians drive the Fenelar species to extinction after raiding the planet Fenel, and they arm themselves with Fenelar technology.  
Sometime before 5600 BBY  
Tulok Hord dies.  
6100’s BBY  
The planet Tion is depopulated and its surface largely incinerated by this time after centuries of conflict between the Mandalorians and the Tionians.  
6100 BBY  
The planet Saleucami is first colonized.  
5975 BBY  
The Planet Dorin, home of the Kel Dor, joins the Republic.  
The Corellian Trade Spine is fully established, extending the ancient hyper-route that links Corellia and Duro all the way out to the edge of the galaxy.  
5500 BBY  
The Rimma Trade Route is established by Sullustan pilots and Givin theorists, ushering in widespread colonization of the southern galaxy.  
5451 BBY  
The Pathandr Fury occurs as the Mandalorian Crusaders raid Republic settlements.  
5300 BBY  
The Jedi Order establishes a training center on the planet Mustafar.  
5130’s BBY  
The Nakat Incursions, a border conflict instigated by the Mandalorians, occurs.  
5113 BBY  
Tenebrae/Vitiate/Valkorion is born.  
5103 BBY  
The child Tenebrae kills his father, Lord Dramath, and embarks on a conquest of Nathema.  
5100 BBY  
Dark Lord of the Sith Marka Ragnos appoints Tenebrae ruler of Nathema, granting him the title of Lord Vitiate.  
5000 BBY  
Marka Ragnos dies, prompting a duel between the rival Sith Lords Ludo Kressh and Naga Sadow, who both seek to succeed Ragnos. As Ragnos’ spirit looks on, Sadow emerges victorious and is appointed the new Dark Lord of the Sith.  
The Great Hyperspace War—a galactic conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire—erupts when two young hyperspace scouts, Gav and Jori Daragon, accidently make contact with the Sith.  
Sadow instigates the Great Hyperspace War in hopes of conquering the Republic, invading major Republic worlds such as Coruscant and the Koros system along the Daragon Trail hyperlane.  
The Dark Reaper is constructed.  
King Adas’ holocron is lost on the planet Ashas Ree following the death of its owner, Lord Garu.  
Sadow’s forces are ultimately driven back when his forces are revealed to be largely illusions, and Sadow flees back to the Sith Empire, where he is confronted by Ludo Kressh.  
Sadow escapes after destroying Kressh’s fleet just ahead of a Republic fleet pursuing him, and ultimately finds refuge on the moon of Yavin 4.  
The Sith starship Omen crashes on the remote planet Kesh, stranding its crew as the Lost Tribe of Sith, while its sister ship Harbinger is thrown into the future and arrives around 41 ABY.  
Supreme Chancellor Pultimo orders an invasion of the Stygian Caldera to wipe out the remains of the Sith Empire.  
Duros scouts discover the planet Adnerem.  
The Star Cabal is founded.  
4999 BBY  
Vitiate calls the remaining Sith Lords of the Empire to his homeworld of Nathema, where he binds their wills to his own and conducts a powerful ritual of Sith magic. The Ritual of Nathema strips the Force from the entire planet, killing everyone on the world except Vitiate; Vitiate is made immortal and immensely powerful, becoming the Sith Emperor.  
Blaming Nathema’s destruction on the Jedi, the Sith Emperor gathers the remains of the empire and embarks on a length exodus from Sith Space.  
4985 BBY  
Ravilan Wroth poisons a Keshiri village with cyanogen silicate in an attempt to encourage the Lost Tribe to escape from Kesh, but Seelah Korsin poisons more villages and frames Wroth for the massacre. Wroth and the fifty-seven remaining pureblood Sith are executed as a result.  
4980 BBY  
The Sith exiles arrive on the planet Dromund Kaas, where the Sith Emperor establishes a reconstituted Sith Empire.  
4975 BBY  
The Skyborn Rangers are founded.  
Yaru Korsin dies following an uprising led by his wife Seelah, and his daughter Nida succeeds him as Grand Lord.  
4960 BBY  
Nida Korsin bears a son named Donellan.  
4896 BBY  
Nida Korsin’s seventy-nine-year reign as Grand Lord of the Lost Tribe of Sith ends with her death.  
4775 BBY  
The Gank Massacres are brought to an end by Jedi Knights and the Juggernaut war droids, droids commissioned by Chancellor Vocatara to assist the Republic against the Ganks.  
4645 BBY  
The Sith Lord Darth Drear establishes a Sith academy on Odacer-Faustin, under which he builds a secret temple to store his holocron.  
4606 BBY  
The Sith Lord Kel’eth Ur is killed for his heretical light side teachings by the Sith Emperor, and his body is entombed in the Dark Temple on Dromund Kaas.  
4600 BBY  
A group of Jedi including the Duinuogwuin Willm Lywin establish the Teyan Praxeum on the planet Teya IV.  
4598 BBY  
The core of the Black Codex is created.  
4500 BBY  
Parties from the Republic begin to contact the planet Kamino, seeking to make use of the Kaminoans' exceptional cloning technology.  
By this time, Republic scouts had discovered the star systems of the future Corporate Sector.  
4400 BBY  
After being denied Knighthood, a Padawan named Freedon Nadd explores the Yavin system and encounters Naga Sadow's spirit, who sways Nadd to the dark side of the Force. Nadd kills Sadow's spirit and establishes himself as a king on the planet Onderon, where he institutes a policy to banish criminals into the wilds beyond the walls of the city of Iziz. Nadd establishes a dynasty of dark side-wielding monarchs.  
The exiled criminals manage to tame Onderon's wild beasts to become the Beast Riders, and the Beast Riders wage war on Iziz, sparking the Beast Wars.  
The Mon Calamari of Dac begin to launch starliners to colonize planets around their homeworld over the next two centuries.  
Around this time, a team of Jedi Knights including the Devaronian Chamma are sent to investigate a distress call on the planet Athiss. There, the group is attacked by Sith devotees, and Chamma succumbs to the dark side during the encounter. Disappointed in his failure, Chamma goes into self-imposed exile on H'ratth.  
4300 BBY  
The Miraluka Jedi Master Noab Hulis arrives on H'ratth and speaks with Chamma, convincing him to return to the light and end his exile.  
4250 BBY  
The Third Great Schism erupts as Dark Jedi wage war against their fellows on Coruscant. The Dark Jedi are eventually driven off-world and retreat to the Vultar system, where their attempt to harness the power of the Cosmic Turbine ends in the Vultar Cataclysm—the annihilation of the entire Vultar system.  
4241 BBY  
Suudaa Nem’ro is born on Nal Hutta.  
4225 BBY  
The Kaikieli Reconquista—Jedi Master Vandar Tokare and his two Padawans lead Republic troops in conquering the corrupt world of Kaikielius.  
4200 BBY  
The planet Tatooine is first settled by offworlders.  
4166 BBY  
The Mon Calamari species make first contact with the Republic when Republic scouts encounter Mon Calamari starships near Ruisto.  
4129 BBY  
The Luire system us discovered and surveyed by the Republic.  
4100 BBY  
Bacta is introduced to the galaxy, becoming a competitor to Kolto.  
4085 BBY  
A vintage of wine that will become known as the particularly rare Ord Mantell 432 BTC is produced on Ord Mantell.  
4050 BBY  
Scouts from the planet Shor discover the planet Giaca.  
4043 BBY  
The Dark Councilors Darth Victun and Darth Qalar fight a Kaggath that destroys the Imperial Citadel, and both Sith are killed by the rest of the Council when it ends in a draw.  
The Sith Lord Darth Nostrem rebuilds the Imperial Citadel according to the Emperor's designs, and is cast into its depths upon its completion.  
4030 BBY  
Arca Jeth and a number of Jedi Knights devastate the Lorell Raiders at the Battle of Lorell, forcing the survivors to retreat to the Hapes Cluster. The Raiders and their female prisoners eventually evolve into the matriarchal and isolationist Hapes Consortium.  
4024 BBY  
The Nevoota Extinction begins as the Mandalorians attack the planet Nevoota.  
4021 BBY  
The Nevoota Extinction ends with the extermination of the insectoid Nevoota.  
4017 BBY  
The Mandalorian Crusaders attack the planet Basilisk in the Battle of Basilisk. The Basiliskans are supported by Republic reinforcements under Jedi Master Sidrona Diath, but ultimately are overrun and seed their own homeworld with toxins to deny it to the Mandalorians.  
The Mandalorians retreat from Basilisk, but take numerous Basiliskans, Basiliskian warships, and Basilisk war droids with them.  
4015 BBY  
The Great Droid Revolution: the Czerka assassin droid HK-01 seizes power by subverting the programming of thousands of droids and turning them against their masters. Jedi intervention finally brings the conflict to an end after three months.  
4004 BBY  
The Jedi Master Thon takes on Oss Wilum as his Padawan on Ambria.  
4003 BBY  
The Giju Passage is blazed by Herglic scouts, and within twenty-five years the route becomes an established trade route into Herglic space.  
4002 BBY  
The Mandalorians attack the Deep Core planet Kuar and conquer the world.  
Onderon makes contact with the Galactic Republic and encounters galactic civilization.  
4001 BBY  
Andur Sunrider arrives on the planet H'ratth and begins his Jedi training under Master Chamma.  
4000 BBY  
The Exchange is founded.  
Jedi Master Arca Jeth sends his three apprentices, Ulic Qel-Droma, Cay Qel-Droma, and Tott Doneeta, to Onderon in order to bring an end to the ongoing Beast Wars. Their mission soon goes awry when Princess Galia is kidnapped during a Beast Rider raid on Iziz. The Jedi pursue Galia, only to discover that she intends to marry the Beast Rider Oron Kira, and Onderon's royal family are practitioners of the dark side.  
Their attempts to negotiate a peace with Queen Amanoa fail when she unleashes the dark side against them, and the Beast Riders lay siege to Iziz. Arca Jeth arrives and lends his battle meditation to the Beast Riders, bringing about their victory, and his powerful presence in the light side causes Freedon Nadd's spirit to abandon Queen Amanoa and leave her to die. Galia and Kira are married and assume the throne of Onderon.  
3998 BBY  
The Freedon Nadd Uprising erupts on Onderon as King Ommin leads an army of dark side-empowered Naddists against the Jedi Order and Beast Riders. The Naddists interrupt Amanoa's funeral and capture Arca Jeth, and also succeed in recovering the sarcophagi of both Amanoa and Freedon Nadd.  
The Galactic Republic and additional Jedi Knights arrive on Onderon and engage Ommin's army, and the Jedi ultimately defeat Ommin and liberate Arca Jeth. At the same time, the Tetan nobles Aleema Keto and Satal Keto, who were visiting Ommin and learning Sith lore from the king, escape back to their home system of Empress Teta and become Freedon Nadd's new apprentices.  
3997 BBY  
The Keto cousins stage a military and political coup in the Empress Teta system, seizing control of the system from their parents as they establish the Sith cult known as the Krath. The coup begins the Krath Holy Crusade.  
A Republic and Jedi task force comes to the aid of the planet Empress Teta, which has managed to hold off the Krath, but the Sith cult drives the Republic out of the system at the Battle of Koros Major. Ulic Qel-Droma is infected by Aleema Keto's Sith magic during an attack on the Republic's command ship Reliance I, and he unknowingly begins to slip towards the dark side.  
The Jedi Conclave of Deneba is disrupted by Krath war droids, and the servant droids at the conclave attack the Jedi at the event. The Jedi destroy their attackers, but Arca Jeth is killed by Krath dorids in the battle.  
Ulic Qel-Droma attempts to infiltrate the Krath from within, but is seduced to the dark side by Aleema Keto. Qel-Droma kills Satal and becomes the Krath's leader alongside Aleema, and a Jedi rescue mission fails when Qel-Droma refuses to depart.  
Around the same time, The power-hungry Jedi Exar Kun searches for Sith teachings and discovers the spirit of Freedon Nadd on Onderon's moon Dxun, where he is trained in the ways of the dark side before heading to Yavin 4 to acquire more power. Kun ultimately kills Nadd's spirit and seeks out Ulic Qel-Droma to eliminate a potential rival.  
Nomi Sunrider organizes a second rescue mission at the same time that Kun arrives on Empress Teta, and Kun and Qel-Droma clash in a duel. However, the duel is ended by the spirit of Marka Ragnos, who anoints Kun and Qel-Droma as Dark Lords of the Sith as well as Master and apprentice. Joining forces with Kun, Qel-Droma refuses Sunrider's attempt at a rescue, and the two Sith form the Brotherhood of the Sith.  
Several slivilith - living probe creatures created by the Yuuzhan Vong - appear in the galaxy.  
3996 BBY  
In the Duel on Kuar on the Plains of Harkul, Ulic Qel-Droma defeats Mandalore the Indomitable in combat, winning his loyalty.  
Exar Kun locates and reactivates the Dark Reaper, and begins using it to conquer planets.  
After months of conquering planets from the Deep Core to the Outer Rim, the Sith launch their attack on Coruscant. During the battle, Ulic Qel-Droma is captured and subsequently put on trial for treason.  
Mandalore the Indomitable is defeated by the Republic at the Battle of Onderon and killed by the beasts of Dxun. He is succeeded by Mandalore the Ultimate.  
Sith Lord Ulic Qel-Droma turns away from the dark side.  
Exar Kun is defeated at the Battle of Yavin 4 by Ulic Qel-Droma and the Republic.  
The Dark Reaper is deactivated and its power source, the Force Harvester, is hidden on Raxus Prime.  
Both the Great Sith War and the Krath Holy Crusade end with the Recapture of the Empress Teta system.  
Mandalore the Ultimate begins secretly summoning clans from across the galaxy, building up arms and ships on Dxun, working toward the day when a new crusade can be launched.  
The Jedi Order created the Lost City of the Jedi to aid the recovery of the planet Yavin 4's ecology as well as to ensure that Exar Kun never returned again.  
An attack by the Sith devastates Mustafar—the gas giant Lefrani is tugged out of its orbit by a dark side weapon, causing Mustafar to be caught between the gravitational fields of Lefrani and the gas giant Jestefad. All life on the planet's surface dies as the surface is ripped apart by immense tidal stresses.  
The Jedi Order relocates to Coruscant following Ossus's devastation.  
3995 BBY  
The Restoration Period begins for the Republic.  
The Great Hunt, a Jedi campaign to eradicate the Sithspawn known as terentateks, begins.  
3994 BBY  
Ulic Qel-Droma revisits Yavin 4 to learn what had happened to Exar Kun, but is unable to learn anything as to his former comrade's fate.  
Revan is born on an unknown planet, believed to be somewhere in the Outer Rim Territories.  
3993 BBY  
During the Great Hunt, Jedi Knights successfully cleanse the planet Tatooine of terentateks. The Great Hunt is officially ended, but the Jedi Council secretly dispatches three Knights—Duron Qel-Droma, Shaela Nuur, and Guun Han Saresh—to seek out and eradicate the last of the terentateks on Korriban.  
The trio's mission falls apart when Saresh, furious that Nuur and Qel-Droma are in a relationship, strikes out on his own and hunts down a terentatek on Kashyyyk. Saresh is killed by the terentatek, and Nuur and Qel-Droma are killed by their target in the caves of Korriban.  
Krynda Draay, daughter of Noab Hulis and widow of Barrison Draay, is roused from the depression that the Sith War put her in when she meets the Miraluka child Q'Anilia. Q'Anilia's powers of precognition impress the half-Miraluka seer, and inspires Draay to found a Jedi Covenant dedicated to preventing the rise of the Sith.  
3986 BBY  
Nomi Sunrider, by now the head of the Jedi Order, calls a conclave of the Order on Exis Station. However, the conclave is interrupted when Nomi's daughter Vima steals an ion mining vessel and is nearly killed before Tott Doneeta rescues her. Vima seeks out Ulic Qel-Droma on Rhen Var and becomes his student, studying the ways of the Force.  
The Cathar Jedi Sylvar tracks down Ulic on Rhen Var and attacks him for his crimes and the death of her master Crado during the Great Sith War. Their duel ends when Qel-Droma refuses to fight, freeing Sylvar from the grips of her rage; however, the spacer Hoggon shoots Qel-Droma moments later in hopes of gaining fame.  
3985 BBY  
The Coruscant Financial Exchange Establishment act speeds the restoration of the devastated Galactic Republic by allowing corporations to invest in the government's infrastructure in return for guaranteeing safe passage through increasingly treacherous hyperspace routes.  
3984 BBY  
Darth Xedrix begins to serve on the Dark Council.  
3982 BBY  
Zayne Carrick is born on Phaeda.  
3980 BBY  
Vima Sunrider makes an entry in the Great Holocron regarding Ulic Qel-Droma's redemption and death.  
3978 BBY  
A pureblood male Sith emissary of the resurgent Sith Empire meets with Mandalore the Ultimate, together with whom he discovers the tomb of the long-dead Sith Lord Dramath the Second on the planet Rekkiad.  
The Mandaloreian Neo-Crusaders are founded.  
Mandalore the Ultimate is influenced by an agent of the Sith Empire into waging war on the Republic.  
3977 BBY  
The planet Vortex is inducted into the Republic.  
Zayne Carrick is discovered by the Jedi Order and brought to the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine.  
3976 BBY  
The Mandalorian Wars begin with the Battle of Althir.  
3973 BBY  
Cassus Fett leads the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders in the Battle of Cathar—Fett's forces wipe out over 90% of the Cathar population on their homeworld.  
3969 BBY  
The First Watch Circle of the Jedi Covenant—Feln, Lucien Draay, Q'Anilia, Raana Tey, and Xamar—are assigned five Padawans: Oojoh, Zayne Carrick, Shad Jelavan, Kamlin, Gharn. The five Padawans are transferred to the Jedi Tower on Taris, where their new Jedi Masters are stationed.  
3967 BBY  
The Jedi Knight Jelph Marrian is expelled from the Order after alienating the Jedi Council, and he joins the Jedi Covenant as a Shadow.  
3966 BBY  
The planet Taris is admitted to the Republic after a number of corporations, including Lhosan Industries, successfully bribe Senators into admitting their world.  
3965 BBY  
The Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders first begin to combat the Republic Military as they move closer and closer to the Republic's edge, thus beginning the "False War."  
3964 BBY  
The Mandalorians clash with the Republic at the Jebble-Vanquo-Tarnith line for several weeks.  
The First WatchCircle of the Jedi Covenant commits the Padawan Massacre, the murder of their five Padawans on Taris, after the Rogue Moon Prophecy foretells a dark figure who will bring destruction to the galaxy—a figure they believe is one of their Padawans. The Padawan Zayne Carrick arrives late and escapes with the con man Marn Hierogryph, but is framed for the Massacre.  
Carrick escapes from the Jedi Tower after his capture, and his escape sparks rioting and mass panic across Taris as the public loses faith in the Jedi. Mandalore the Ultimate views this as a signal to attack and takes the planet Vanquo just as the year ends.  
3963 BBY  
The Mandalorians break through the Republic lines and begin the Taris Siege, and proceed to invade the Republic through three separate corridors in what becomes known as the Onslaught. One of those corridors sees the nuclear devastation of Serroco, though the Mandalorians' offensives are all halted by the end of the year.  
The Revanchists, a group of young interventionist Jedi led by a charismatic Knight known as "the Revanchist," uncover evidence of the Battle of Cathar. In light of the Mandalorians' actions, the Jedi Council begrudgingly sanctions the Revanchists' entrance into the Mandalorian Wars, and the Revanchist adopts the name Revan.  
3962 BBY  
The Mandalorians launch a Coreward campaign known as the Mandalorian Triumph.  
Revan and Malak arrive at the Battle of Duro with a fleet of Interdictor-class cruisers, preventing the Mandalorians from escaping with war materials. As a result, Supreme Chancellor Tol Crssa appoints Revan the Supreme Commander of the Republic Military.  
3961 BBY  
Over the course of this and the next year, Revan leads the Republic in rolling back the Mandalorians' advances, though often at the cost of civilians thanks to "moral shortcuts."  
3960 BBY  
The Mandalorian War comes to an end at the Battle of Malachor V, where Revan killed Mandalore the Ultimate and the Mass Shadow Generator wipes out most of the Mandalorian and Republic fleets while destroying the planet’s surface.  
The Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders are fragmented.  
3959 BBY  
The Jedi Civil War begins.  
Turned to the dark side by the Sith Emperor, Revan and Malak found the Star Forge and, after breaking free of the Emperor’s control, form their own Sith Empire to invade the Republic.  
HK-47 is created.  
3957 BBY  
Revan is captured onboard his flagship, after Malak turned against him. Bastila Shan brought Revan back to the Jedi, who used the Force to strip him of his memories and create a new identity for him.  
3956 BBY  
Malak orders the Destruction of Taris which results in most of the planet being destroyed.  
Revan and Bastila along with their companions begin to look for the Star Maps spread across four planets (Korriban, Kashyyk, Tatooine, and Manaan) after finding one on Dantooine.  
Attack on Dantooine. (destroying the Enclave and killing a number of high-ranking Jedi, only a small amount survived.)  
At the Battle of Rakata Prime, a redeemed Revan kills Malak in a lightsaber duel.  
The Republic Fleet destroys the Star Forge.  
End of the Jedi Civil War.  
The Sith Civil War begins.  
The Order of Shasa is founded on Manaan.  
3955 BBY  
Sith Lords, formerly loyal to Darth Revan and Malak, begin breaking the Sith Empire into smaller domains, declaring themselves sovereign warlords.  
The Sith Triumvirate is formed.  
First Jedi Purge begins.  
3954 BBY  
Sith Assassins, under orders from Darth Sion, begin a widespread assassination campaign against the Jedi, who soon are all but wiped out.  
The remnants of the Sith Empire are mostly unified by Darth Traya, Darth Sion and Darth Nihilus.  
Revan and Bastila’s son Vaner Shan is born.  
Darth Xedrix is killed by Lord Scourge.  
The Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders are reorganized.  
3952 BBY  
The Conclave on Katarr is called to discuss the future of the Jedi Order.  
The Sith Lord Darth Nihilus uses his massive Force powers to feed on the life on Katarr, destroying all life on the planet (except for the Miraluka Visas Marr) and virtually wipes out the Jedi Order.  
3951 BBY  
Canderous Ordo, known as Mandalore the Preserver, reunites the Mandalorian clans and aids the fight against the remnants of the Sith Empire.  
Meetra Surik is discovered aboard the Ebon Hawk by Kreia.  
Meetra Surik reestablishes connection to the Force, then kills Darth Nihilus, Darth Sion and Darth Traya, who have spent the last five years assassinating Jedi.  
Destruction of Malachor V.  
First Jedi Purge ends.  
End of the Old Sith Wars.  
3950 BBY  
Darth Nyriss is killed.  
Revan, Meetra Surik, and the rogue Sith Lord Scourge travel to Dromund Kaas in a daring attempt to try and kill the Sith Emperor. However, they are betrayed by Scourge. Surik is killed and Revan is taken prisoner. He would remain the Sith Emperor's captive for three centuries.  
The Emperor's Voice is created.  
3781 BBY  
The reconstituted Sith Empire begins preparations for their eventual invasion of the Republic.  
3756 BBY  
Jedi Master Barel Ovair, actually a servant of the Sith Emperor, undertakes a mission with his apprentice Eison Gynt to Yavin 4. Ovair's true mission is to eliminate the spirit of Naga Sadow for the Emperor, but the two are attacked by Massassi and Ovair is forced to flee the moon, abandoning his apprentice. Gynt returns to Coruscant years later, under Sadow's possession, and is killed when he attacks Ovair.  
3712 BBY  
The Sith Lord Darth Ikoral is granted permission to take his flagship, the Red Reaper, on an expedition in search of pureblooded Sith outside of the Sith Empire.  
3708 BBY  
Hedarr Soongh becomes the youngest ever Grand Champion of the Great Hunt.  
3705 BBY  
The Brentaalan hyperspace explorer Freia Kallea bridges the gap between the Mandalorian Road and the Sprizen End Run.  
3704 BBY  
Freia Kallea blazes a route linking the Spurs of Celanon and the Morellian Trail, completing the northern end of the Hydian Way.  
3703–3702 BBY  
Freia Kallea charts a route south from Denon, linking the end of the Brentaal–Denon Route with the Dustig Trace. However, she crash-lands on the uncharted planet Nuvar thanks to interference from rivals, where she is stranded for six years.  
3702 BBY  
Darth Marr is born.  
3701 BBY  
Kallea's route is expanded from the Dustig Trace to Seswenna and Clak'dor VII to the south over several years.  
Malgus is born on Dromund Kaas.  
3698 BBY  
Darth Baras is born.  
3696 BBY  
Darth Thanaton is born.  
3694 BBY  
Rescued from Nuvar, Kallea extends her route all the way to Terminus near the edge of the galactic disk, and then extends it further to Imynusoph.  
3693 BBY  
The fully-charted Hydian Way is christened.  
3681 BBY  
The Great Galactic War officially begins when a convoy of Republic warships are destroyed by an Imperial armada in the Tingel Arm, signifying the Sith’s return to the known galaxy.  
Korriban is reclaimed by the Sith.  
Darth Marr joins the Dark Council  
3680 BBY  
The Blockade of the Rimma Trade Route comes to an end with the Republic’s victory during the Second battle of the Seswenna sector.  
3678 BBY  
The Republic tries to recapture Korriban after receiving info from the rogue Sith apprentice Exal Kressh, but are unable to recapture the Sith holy world. Kressh is eventually hunted down and executed for treason.  
3671 BBY  
The Republic score their first major victory against the Sith Empire at the First Battle of Bothawui. The Empire would send a much larger force to Bothawui after their initial defeat and faced the Republic in a second battle considered to the be the bloodiest battle in the war up to that point; the battle ultimately ended in a stalemate.  
3670 BBY  
Balmorra is invaded by the Sith Empire.  
The Jedi finally liberate the Kanz sector from the Myrialites, ending the Kanz Disorders.  
3667 BBY  
Imperial Intelligence sponsors a Mandalorian gladiator in hopes of using him to rally the Mandalorians to the Sith Empire’s side. After a series of fixed victories, the gladiator was given the ancient title of Mandalore by cheering crowds in a Geonosian arena.  
Darth Malgus led an attack on Alderaan to gain a foothold for the Sith Empire in the Core Worlds. The attack was foiled due to the efforts of Havoc Squad and Satele Shan.  
3665 BBY  
The Sith Empire wins a critical victory at the Battle of Hoth.  
3661 BBY  
Mandalore the Lesser orders a fleet to blockade the Hydian Way.  
3660 BBY  
The Blockade of the Hydian Way came to an end thanks to the efforts of smuggler Hylo Visz, who ambushed the Mandalorian ships with a fleet of smuggling freighters.  
3653 BBY  
The Sith Empire sacks Coruscant, destroying the Jedi Temple and inflicting mass casualties, including Supreme Chancellor Berooken and Jedi Grand Master Zym. Holding the planet hostage to force the Republic (who had been tricked into attending peace negotiations on Alderaan) into signing the Treaty of Coruscant, ending the Great War. Leading to a period of covert conflicts and private wars known as the Cold War.  
The Black Sun crime syndicate is founded.  
3651 BBY  
Tython is rediscovered by Satele Shan (earning her the rank of Jedi Master and later Grand Master)  
The Jedi Order relocates to Tython.  
3650 BBY  
The Jedi Order begins construction of a new Jedi Temple on Tython.  
Imperial Intelligence trains an entire mandalorian clan in covert operations and other military tactics. This clan becomes known as the Dush Tal (Bad Blood).  
3648 BBY  
The Republic begins the Taris Resettlement Initiative.  
3647 BBY  
Construction of the Jedi Temple on Tython comes to a close.  
3643 BBY  
The Cold War begins to collapse as a number of proxy conflicts erupt between the Republic and the Empire, such as Darth Angral's private war on the Republic, the Alderaan Civil War, and the Separatist War on Ord Mantell.  
The Mandalorians hold the sixth Great Hunt, a galaxy-wide competition between bounty hunters and other competing warriors.  
3642 BBY  
The Galactic War breaks out as the tense peace of the Cold War collapses.  
Balmorra is liberated by the Republic after nearly three decades of Imperial occupation.  
After spending three centuries as the Sith Emperor's captive, Revan finally escapes from captivity during the Battle of the Maelstrom. Grand Moff Rycus Kilran is killed during the battle.  
Revan captures the Foundry, an ancient Rakata space station capable of mass-producing battle droids on a very large scale. However, an Imperial task force lead by Darth Malgus would catch up with Revan, and he would fall in combat.  
3641 BBY  
Darth Baras leads a coup of the Sith Empire, proclaiming himself to be the Voice of the Emperor after trapping the Emperor on Voss. Baras' coup would be thwarted after he was killed by his apprentice. The apprentice is subsequently acknowledged as the Emperor's Wrath.  
Darth Thanaton is killed by Darth Nox who then took his seat on the Dark Council.  
The Sith Emperor is seemingly killed by the Hero of Tython during a battle on Dromund Kaas after his attempt to conduct a ritual that would have consumed all life in the galaxy.  
Darth Malgus declares the formation of the New Empire on Ilum. This prompts the Republic and Empire to temporarily put aside their differences and work together to defeat Malgus.  
3639 BBY  
The Hutt Cartel under the leadership of Supreme Mogul Toborro, invades the neutral world of Makeb in order to harvest the Isotope-5 in the planet’s core. The Republic lends the people of Makeb aid, while the weakened Sith Empire undertakes a cover mission to secure isotope-5 reserves for themselves.  
The Empire manages to stabalize Makeb’s core as it begins to tear the planet apart, saving the planet from complete destruction.  
3638 BBY  
Revan dies for the final time on Yavin 4.  
The Sith Emperor Vitiate consumes all life on Ziost.  
3630 BBY  
Vitiate dies for the final time on Zakuul.  
Darth Nox creates a small group to collect Sith texts and artifacts called ‘the Seekers,’ later becoming known as ‘the Acolytes.’  
3400 BBY  
Two Sith, The Dreamer and The Monster-Slayer, duel, ending in the death of both.  
3350 BBY  
The Centrality is founded as an independent territory.  
3053 BBY  
Vandelhelm is discovered by two independent prospectors Vandel and Helm.  
2519 BBY  
The main hall of the Jedi Archives is constructed.  
1026 BBY  
Dessel/ Darth Bane is born.  
Pre-1019 BBY  
Mandalorian House Vizsla strikes into the Jedi Temple and reclaims the Darksaber.  
1006 BBY  
The Sith Academy is reopened.  
1004 BBY  
The Brotherhood of Darkness land their armies on Dromund Kaas and Malrev IV, but are repelled by the Republic.  
1002 BBY  
The Army of Light clashes with the Brotherhood of Darkness at Ruusan, beginning the Ruusan campaign.  
1000 BBY  
The Seventh Battle of Ruusan ended when Kaan, influenced by Darth Bane, used the thought bomb to eradicate his enemies--but the thought bomb killed all the Sith as well (except for Darth Bane).  
Darth Bane founded the Order of the Sith Lords. Establishing the Rule of Two.  
The Last of the Rakata die out.  
999 BBY  
‘The Acolytes’ became less intune with the dark side of the force and began focusing on Sith philosophy.  
990 BBY  
Darth Bane goes to Tython and finds the holocron of Belia Darzu.  
980 BBY  
Darth Bane found the holocron of Darth Andeddu.  
Darth Zannah kills Darth Bane on Ambria and becomes the new Dark Lord of the Sith, taking on Darth Cognus as her apprentice.  
738 BBY  
The Mandalorian Excision occurs after Mandalore refuses to join the Republic in the wake of the Ruusan Reformation. Parts of Mandalore are rendered uninhabitable.  
704 BBY  
The Outer Expansion Zone is established.  
600 BBY  
The Jedi Knight Allya is exiled to Dathomir and would eventually found the Witches of Dathomir there.  
550 BBY  
The Bandit Alkhara moves into what would eventually become Jabba’s Palace. His slughter of a tribe of Sand people begins the centuries-long Tusken/Human feud.  
529 BBY  
Colm Harlow is born on Morellia.  
411 BBY  
Harlow begins his bounty hunter career.  
137 BBY  
A faction of the Nightsister clans interested in practicing light and dark side shamanistic force magic breaks off from the Witches of Dathomir and relocate to R’lyer and settle in the Land of Fury where they developed a symbiotic relationship between them and the Furyans. In exchange for being allowed to live among the Furyans the Nightsisters would arrange unions with the young warriors, keeping the daughters but giving the sons to the Furyans.  
82 BBY  
Palpatine is born on Naboo.  
76 BBY  
Alexi Garyn takes control of the Black Sun.  
67 BBY  
Darth Plagueis kills his master Darth Tenebrous and becomes the sole Dark Lord of the Sith.  
66 BBY  
Jango Fett is born.  
65 BBY  
Palpatine meets Darth Plageis, who he knows by the name Hego Damask II of the InterGalactic Banking Clan.  
In another argument with his father--who ultimately admitted to once considering killing his eldest son--Palpatine murders his entire family and their guards in a fit of rage, using his force powers.  
Palpatine becomes Darth Plagueis’ apprentice, Darth Sidious.  
60 BBY  
The Mandalorian Civil War begins.  
Death Watch is formed by Tor Vizsla.  
58 BBY  
Jango Fett’s parents were killed and his sister (Arla) kept as a hostage by Death Watch. He encountered the True Mandalorians as he fled and was later adopted by Jaster Mereel after aiding them in fighting Death Watch and shooting Tor Vizsla.  
52 BBY  
Jaster Mereel dies at the Battle of Korda Six.  
Jango becomes the new leader of the True Mandalorians.  
44 BBY  
The True Mandalorians are wiped out by a Jedi Task Force led by Master Dooku in the Battle of Galidraan. Jango is the only survivor.  
42 BBY  
Death Watch is fragmented.  
39 BBY  
Asajj Ventress is born.  
32 BBY  
Master Dooku leaves the Jedi Order, secretly joining Darth Sidious  
The creation of a secret clone army begins on Kamino, under the order placed by Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas.  
Jango captures Meeko Ghintee. Later he receives a message from a man named Tyranus inviting him to join in a special hunt to earn five million credits in exchange for bringing in the leader of the Bando Gora cult Komari Vosa. Dead or Alive.  
Jango’s old rival Montross participates in the same hunt, later capturing and torturing Fett’s friend Roz for information.  
Roz dies and her space station is destroyed.  
Jango completes the hunt for Vosa and defeats Montross. Allowing the disgraced Mandalorian to be torn apart by the Bando Gora cultists on Kohlma.  
Jango agrees to be the template for the clone army in exchange for one unaltered clone with no genetic tampering.  
Count Dooku murders Sifo-Dyas and becomes Darth Tyranus.  
The Red Guard is formed.  
CT-1105 “Ekill” was born on Kamino.  
RC-1138 “Boss” was born on Kamino.  
RC-1140 “Fixer” was born on Kamino.  
RC-1207 “Sev” was born on Kamino.  
RC-1262 “Scorch” was born on Kamino.  
Death Watch is restored.  
31.5 BBY  
Boba Fett was born on Kamino.  
30 BBY  
Cuy’val Dar was founded by Jango Fett to train the clone army.  
22 BBY  
The Clone Army is discovered by Kenobi.  
Jango is killed by Mace Windu, decapitated as Boba watches.  
Cuy’val Dar was fragmented following the Battle of Geonosis.  
20 BBY  
Death Watch is reorganized as Mandalorian Super Commandos.  
Shadow Collective is founded by Darth Maul.  
Sindel Belmont is born  
Harlow retires from bounty hunting and becomes an arms dealer.  
21 BBY  
The Separatists attack Kamino, with General Grievous and Asajj Ventress leading, but are ultimately repelled.  
19 & 19.5 BBY  
Spar creates the Mandalorian Protectors.  
Takeover of Mandalore occurs.  
Pre Vizsla is killed and succeeded by Darth Maul.  
The Mandalorian civil war begins.  
The assault on Vizsla Keep 09 occurs.  
The Siege of Mandalore Occurs  
Anakin discovers Palpatine is Darth Sidious.  
Mace Windu duel Palpatine. Anakin cuts off his hand before he can finish off the senator and is killed by Palpatine with Force Lightning.  
Anakin is sworn into the dark side as Darth Vader.  
Palpatine issues Order 66, beginning the Great Jedi Purge.  
Palpatine formally reorganized the Republic into the Galactic Empire with himself as emperor.  
Anakin travels to Mustafar to wipe out the Seperatist council. Officially ending the Clone Wars.  
After his duel with Obi-Wan ending with his left arm and both legs severed and suffering horrendous burns to leave him physically and emotionally scarred and disfigured, Anakin is placed into a full body suit to stay alive.  
Clone Commando Ekill desserts from the clone army during Order 66 and joins the Mandalorians.  
The newly-formed Galactic Empire began the process of imperializing the galaxy.  
Construction of the first Death Star begins.  
The Book of Sith is published.  
Galen Marek is born.  
Juno Eclipse is born.  
Mandalorian Protectors are fragmented (sometime between then and 4 ABY they would be restored).  
18 BBY  
Kento Marek is killed by Vader. His son Galen is taken to become Darth Vader’s secret apprentice.  
Nelo Spir is born.  
Ekill acquires a pair of WESTAR-34 blaster pistols from Harlow.  
17 BBY  
Mara Jade is born.  
Palpatine makes contact with ‘the Acolytes’ cult but keeps them a secret from Darth Vader.  
16 BBY  
Boba Fett marries Sintas Vel.  
Landon Sisko is born an orphan on Tatooine.  
15 BBY  
Boba Fett and Sintas Vel’s daughter, Ailyn Vel is born.  
13 BBY  
Boba shot Lenovar dead on Concord Dawn for raping his wife.  
Hal Drayen is born on Corellia.  
12 BBY  
Sisko is adopted by a band of mercenaries led by former Alpha-class ARC troopers.  
11 BBY  
Seela Ani is born on Nar Shaddaa.  
6 BBY  
Rix Furt-Thane is born.  
5 BBY  
Sindel joins the Imperial Academy.  
3 BBY  
Juno Eclipse participates in the bombing of Callos.  
2 BBY  
Galen Marek is sent to hunt down surviving Jedi: Rahm Kota attacking a TIE fighter construction facility over Nar Shaddaa, Kazadan Paratus on Raxus Prime, and Shaak Ti on Felucia.  
Galen is ordered by Vader to seek out the empire’s secret enemies and organize them to fight the empire.  
Galen ultimately turns against Vader and sides with the rebels, later dies aboard the first Death Star.  
Inspired by Galen’s sacrifice, the Corellian Treaty is signed and gives birth to the Alliance to Restore the Republic.  
The Galactic Civil War begins.  
Maris Brood is made a member of ‘the Acolytes.’  
1 BBY  
Vader attempts to clone Galen Marek. One clone, 1138 or “Starkiller,” escapes.  
Starkiller joins the rebel alliance reluctantly. And participates in the Assault on Kamino.  
0 BBY  
The Imperial Senate is formally disbanded, giving Emperor Palpatine absolute power.  
The first Death Star finishes construction.  
Alderaan is destroyed by the Death Star.  
The Battle of Yavin 4 begins  
Death Star I is destroyed.  
Sindel Belmont desserts from the Imperial Navy amid the confusion.  
Amon Kallig is born to Maris Brood and a cultist named Kallig on Korriban.  
Tesh Relza is born on R’lyer.  
Cass Vizla is born.  
Sindel begins living among Mandalorian clan Spir working as a bounty hunter.  
Sindel begins a relationship with Nelo Spir.  
Ven Marek is born to Starkiller and Juno Eclipse.  
1 ABY  
Nelso’s old flame, Esa, returns. Begins sabotaging his relationship with Sindel.  
Sindel learns that she is pregnant and ultimately leaves clan Spir, travels to a settlement on R'lyer called Bryth.  
Nelso resumes his relationship with Esa.  
Ekill is disgusted with his own son, their relationship is destroyed, as he knew about Sindel’s pregnancy.  
Lobo/ Aliix Spir is born.  
After the death of his wife, Ekill leaves clan Spir to watch his oldest grandson grow up and is permitted by Sindel to be a part of his life, allowing him to train Aliix from time to time. Creating a small hut outside of the settlement where Sindel and Aliix lived.  
Ekill creates a stable relationship between the Furyans and the Enclave.  
4 ABY  
Boba Fett falls into the Sarlacc Pit, he would later escape.  
Yoda dies  
Death Star II is destroyed.  
Palpatine and Darth Vader die.  
Nelso and Esa are married.  
Paz & Dalso Spir are born.  
‘The Acolytes’ disappear.  
5 ABY  
Amon Kallig begins training in lightsaber combat.  
‘The Acolytes’ make contact with the Nightsisters of R’lyer.  
Some of the Nightsisters begin training to use lightsabers.  
Ekill creates a custom mandalorian armor set based on the True Mandalorian super commandos.  
6 ABY  
Sindel marries Irbis Surak.  
Hal meets Seela.  
7 ABY  
Paz and Dalso learn they have an older half-brother.  
Esa begins lying to her children about Sindel and Aliix.  
Aliix is taught by Ekill, Irbis, and his new brothers how to shoot.  
Hal and Seela enter into a relationship.  
9 ABY  
Jacen and Jaina Solo were born.  
Luke Skywalker encounters Mara Jade (who tried to kill him).  
11 ABY  
Luke Skywalker establishes the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4  
13 ABY  
Ekill dies, leaving behind a custom armor and weapons for his grandson, as well as a series of holorecording to train him in using the various equipment.  
14 ABY  
Sindel, Irbis and his sons are killed during a massacre, Aliix is left the sole survivor. The tribe of Furyans adopt the fresh orphan out of respect for Sindel and Ekill.  
Amon finds the armor of Tulk Hord and returns it to Korriban.  
Aliix meets and becomes close with the Furyan Rix.  
Aliix begins using the last name Spir in honor of his grandfather.  
Aliix begins training to use the mandalorian armor and weapons, as well as training in Furyan tactics and strategy.  
15 ABY  
Aliix is arranged to marry a Nightsister named Tesh Relza  
16 ABY  
One night, Aliix is told the Furyan legend of the Lobo by the Chieftan’s son and Rix.  
Aliix is arranged to marry a Nightsister named Tesh Relza.  
The Furyans and five other tribes side with the enclave against the other six tribes of R’lyer.  
Aliix and Rix become blood-brothers.  
Aliix earns fame for his contribution in the war, earning himself the nickname ‘the Devil of the Kil’wa pass.’  
During one battle between the Furyans and the Thenns, Aliix meets a Thenn tribesman named Talon in combat. This battle ends in a stalemate.  
In one battle with the enclave, Talon’s unit is wiped out. He is blamed by the Thenns and is exiled from the tribe.  
Talon leaves R’lyer.  
Aliix is tasked with hunting down enemy tribesmen attacking settlements supplying the enclave and Furyans, introducing him to the bounty hunter profession.  
After the war, Aliix, Tesh, and Rix board a space shuttle and leave R’lyer.  
Aliix, Tesh, and Rix become members of a bounty hunter syndicate.  
Aliix begins using the alias Lobo on missions.  
Harlow resumes his bounty hunter career by joining the same syndicate as Aliix.  
Talon joins the bounty hunter syndicate.  
Aliix and Talon develop a rivalry.  
17 ABY  
On one bounty hunt, Aliix castrates a necrophiliac with a scattergun.  
A young bounty hunter named Zephyr “Zeff” Todd joins the bounty hunting syndicate.  
Aliix and Zephyr become fast friends.  
A schism occurs within ‘The Acolytes,’ with a faction led by Xuan more interested in returning to the old Sith ways of power and self-destruction.  
Amon sides with the conservative faction wishing to continue using both sides of the force.  
Amon and his allies are betrayed by his lover.  
Amon taps into both light and dark sides of the force and gains the upper hand against Xuan in a duel. Cuts off both of his rival’s hands, slays his former lover as she pleads for mercy, and leaves Xuan to be torn apart by local Korriban wildlife.  
18 ABY  
Aliix meets Hal.  
Hal becomes a loosely associated member of the bounty hunter syndicate.  
Aliix and Tesh Relza conceive and give birth to a daughter.  
The bounty hunter syndicate suffers infighting and turns on itself (Marcel, Arthun, Aria, Jonny, and three others vs Aliix, Rix, Tesh, Harlow, Hal, Zeff, and Talon).  
Tesh Relza is killed.  
In response to his wife’s death, Aliix begins to use death sticks.  
Aliix begins working for Clan Spir.  
Rix begins working for the spice runners.  
19 ABY  
The New Republic and the last fragments of the empire sign the Pellaeon-Gavrisom Treaty, ending the 21-year-long Galactic Civil War.  
20 ABY  
Luke Skywalker marries Mara Jade.  
Aliix’s half-brother Paz helps him beat his addiction to death sticks.  
Paz Spir is killed on Felucia, shielding his brother from a sniper, and Lobo is blamed.  
Aliix begins using the alias Lobo more mentally as his identity, gradually seeing much of his past as someone else’s memories.  
Hal smuggles Lobo to Nassau.  
Lobo’s past isolates him among the mercenaries and freelancers with only Damos willing to deal with him.  
Lobo acquires the Morrigan while on a bounty hunt with Boba Fett.  
Hal is double-crossed by his partner and left stranded.  
21 ABY  
Chronicle of a Bounty Hunter begins  
22 ABY  
Jacen and Jaina Solo join the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4.  
23 ABY  
Boba Fett retires from bounty hunting and claims the title of Mandalore.  
25 ABY  
The Yuuzhan Vong invades the galaxy.  
Chewbacca dies at Sernpidal.  
26 ABY  
Ben Skywalker is born on Coruscant.  
The Jedi Order is driven off of Yavin 4 by the Yuuzhan Vong following their invasion of the world and the destruction of the Jedi Praxeum.  
40 ABY  
Jacen Solo falls to the dark side and becomes a Sith apprentice to Lumiya.  
Mara Jade is killed.


End file.
